Seeing beyond the dark
by Tricky Wire
Summary: [Partially AU]When Raven entrusts her life, and her clan's survival on an unsuspecting Robin, things start to change and love sparks and Robin begins to see Rave, beyond the dark. But would their love hold with the world's future at the balance? RobxRae
1. Much Dreaded

A/n: Nairu is an OC of mine.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, though I wished I did...

* * *

**Seeing Beyond the Dark**

**Chapter One: Much dreaded**

She wouldn't have agreed to go, in a thousand years, but now she had no choice. One look at those big eyes that pleaded to her—from all of them, that is—and the guilt tearing down her conscience, which she was desperately trying to control lest she blow them all up, and she had nodded. Raven Roth sighed in defeat.

"Another great way to spend my precious time." She muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. Starfire, apparently, did not get it.

"Oh, this is great, Raven! You finally see how wonderful it would be!" She exclaimed, beaming as she dragged her to the door.

Robin raised a brow. Cyborg and B.B were unusually quiet as their eyes followed the duo.

Raven barely moved. When she finally came to her senses, she jerked away from Starfire, giving her a death glare. It could have easily been a smile to Starfire's point of view. She smiled back, joyfully as ever, signaling a hand for the rest of them to follow.

She's really way out of her mind, Raven thought. If she thinks I'd actually be head-over-heels- on going to some—

Her thought however, was interrupted by a familiar smooth voice that belonged only to the Titan captain.

"Come on, Raven, or you'd be left behind." Robin, urged. The others had hurriedly left already, and he was the only one standing there, eyes unreadable behind his mask. He held out a hand.

Somehow, God condemn her, her mind went way outside her ego and decided by itself before she could stop herself from speaking.

"Alright, fine."

Raven gave another sigh, making a mental note to glare at them to death later and kill her conscience as well. Which she probably would be doing often, considering the place they—not including she—had chosen. She hesitantly took his hand, and his strong and surprisingly gentle force pulled her outside, dragging her behind the others.

Hell and Damnation, she thought again, wondering what forces had cursed her now.

"The newly opened park!" Raven sighed. Honestly, she couldn't imagine what had cursed her to make friends with this girl.

"Nairu, would you shut up?"

"Come on, Raven, don't be such a killjoy," the dark-green haired young teen beside her quipped. "I bet you this is your first time in a park." She didn't have much money on her, and she'd probably be spending all of her savings today. Oh well.

But Raven just shrugged, "No way."

Nairu sighed again, giving her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, let's go now! They're buying tickets already!" She said excitedly, pulling her nearer to the ticket booth. Nairu had been a friend of the Teen Titan's a long time, and knew all of them pretty well. (a/n: But she definitely wasn't like Terra!)

"Good, let's wait longer then," her eyes following the long queue line up. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Nairu was quiet, casting her another odd look. The look Raven couldn't quite shrug. In defeat once more, marching indignantly to the end of the line. Nairu looked smug. Raven glared. But her best friend was so used to it she didn't care any less.

God, why have you forsaken me?, Raven snapped upwards, but hearing no reply, felt silly and turned back. Amazingly fast, they were next already, with Nairu by her side, eyes dancing in excitement. Raven sighed for the umpteenth time, tucking her hair backwards as she drew the hood over her head.

"Yes?" The small, brown-haired girl behind the counter greeted her enthusiastically with one of those "plastic" smiles. She could tell. She only rolled her eyes, though.

"Ugh. Two—"She was interrupted, however, by a voice as eager, if not more, than the previous one. Looking at the speaker, she knew that silly smile was genuine.

"Tickets to the amusement park, two please!" Nairu popped up in front of her. "I'll pay—"

Raven, however, protested. She might not be all too humble, but she knew when to be responsible for herself. "I'll pay for mine." She added hastily, pulling a few cold cash and drawing it up I the counter.

Nairu looked baffled but let her pay, handing more money for her ticket. The two snatched them and made their way to the entrance, where Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were waiting for them impatiently.

"What took you guys so long?" Cyborg asked, irritated.

Raven shrugged. The topic was soon drowned as Beastboy's over-eagerly voice filled their ears.

"Woohooo! Let's just go in!" He ran to the entrance gate, wanting to be the first.

"Yes, let us enjoy this wonderful day!" Starfire joined in.

"I suppose so." Robin said, but a grin grew on his face as he disappeared, like the others, behind the big crowd that filled the entrance of the newly-opened amusement park.

Raven shifted her eyes to the fun-filled, much dreaded place as Nairu shoved her inside. It was...well, normal. Big and grand like most and obviously nature-loving. A merry-go-round was placed at the foremost front. It was...huge. And at least thirty children were seen dangling from the immobile figures.

She sighed. If she just didn't hate those things. Awful they were, making your head spin and it was worthless. Who would pay for a bunch of spins anyways?, she thought. Glancing at the sight again, she knew: Awful kids who like awful rides and would pay awful prices to get their awful heads dizzy in an awful ride. You could only put too much of 'awful' in a sentence.

"Those are for children." Nairu told her, following her glance. "Let's go to the more extreme stuff."

She led Raven further to the unbearably densely crowded and impossibly wide park, stopping on several rollercoasters, ferris wheels and boat-rides but Raven shrugged to all of them. Nairu didn't force her—She had better plans.

Making their way to the northernmost corner, they halted in front of a rather fancy looking stall. Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm not going in there."

Robin, after riding a hundred rides, was weary as he, Star, B.B and Cy met up in a hotdog stall. Raven and Nairu weren't there—they'd probably be journeying across the horror booth or something.

"I am quite exhausted." Starfire said, taking a bite of her hotdog sandwhich. They all nodded in agreement. B.B, however, was too much excited to leave.

"C'mon, I know a perfect place we could rest!" He gave them a goofy grin, pointing somewhere to the north. A certain red-curtain-covered stall, with two straight lines building up, blocked only by a long card-board wall.

"We're _not_ going there." Robin objected. At least, in no way was _he_ going there.

A clueless Star's voice followed. "What exactly is the over-decorated stall presents itself to be?"

Beastboy stared at both of them. "Come on! I mean, why not?"

"I'm not going either." Another voice came up. Great, Beastboy thought, now they're all against me.

"It's just a silly store—just for fun—"

"Could someone please tell me what that is?" Starfire interrupted, quite impatiently.

Robin looked at the floor, as did Cyborg. Beastboy glanced at both of them and the changeling sighed. Guess he was the one left to explain.

"That," He pointed at the stall again, "Is a blind love. Or actually, it's a store that supports one."

"...blind love?" Starfire asked, still new to the idea.

Beastboy grinned this time. "it's supposed to help you find your true love. Blind love is when random people just go with each other. It's said to be determined by fate—"

Cyborg and Robin snorted. Beastboy ignored them. "See those two lines? One's for guys, the other's for girls. They get paired up in random, and they say it's blind love and it'll last forever, or something like that. You'd get a free love-ride around a weird place they put up too."His grin grew wider. "hey, you know what I was thinking?"

Robin sighed. He knew the answer but didn't want to hear it.

"What?" The-ever-so-oblivious Starfire asked.

"Why don't we join there, and get partners?" Beastboy winked.

Starfire seemed all for the idea, just as excited. Cyborg and Robin, however weren't on the same page.

"No way. Those are for desperate people!" Robin said with finality in his voice. Cyborg shook his head too.

Looking at the changeling's face, to Star's and back again, Robin sighed. Again. It seems this day was fit for sighing, no?—Arghh. What was wrong with him? He's supposed to be having fun right now! Why is he feeling so...lazy or something?!

Robin pressed his eyebrows and he closed his eyes. _Come on, why not? They said it'll be fun. Besides, it wouldn't hurt, right?_, A voice at the back of his mind said.

I'm not entirely sure, he thought.

_What's harm with a little love?, _The voice seemed to have a thinking of its own, far, far away in the depths of the back of his mind.

It just sounds so...silly, I guess.

_You're just scared._

Robin flinched. No, I'm not!

_The why don't you go?_

Robin mentally stomped his foot. Fine!

_Fine._

--Arghh. Robin sighed. The creepy-voice-at-the-back-of-mind had just won, without him realizing it until a few moments later when he stomped and marched up the stall, trying not to think about the loud laughter at the back of his mind.

Laugh at me, why don't you? , he snapped at it, and immediately, it fell silent. He rolled his eyes. Whatever was it with him today? That was so uncharacteristic.

Robin brushed those thoughts away as they arrived at the entrance.

"Let us hurry." Starfire spoke.

"I'm not going in there." Cyborg protested. Beastboy shot Starfire a meaningful look before finally replying,

"Fine, suit yourself."

Without any other choice, Cybor left them quickly, returning to the rather crowded hotdog stall once again. Robin watched him go. One down, and three to go, he thought. Wait, what if Raven was actually here?

Nah, impossible. Raven wasn't that kind of person. She was probably, as aforementioned, in some horror booth.

Robin, with determination, followed Beastboy to the left side, at the boy's side, where surprisingly, were a lot of different people. Guys who looked like High-school dorks paraded the front line, talking among themselves. Robin snorted. Probably wanting a girlfriend.

But there were also handsome guys 'round the middle. Looks popular and _feels_ popular, as they were combing their hair and talking in overly-loud voices. Robin started to sweat, as he settled at the final end of the line.

Please, et it be someone I know. Like Starfire or something. He couldn't stand being on a blind love with someone he didn't know, or probably didn't even like.

Then again, he might be overreacting. Afterall, he might meet someone he'd like, someone who's smart, pretty and someone who likes him too. Robin pondered on this.

Afterall, who knows? Anything can go in this craze, wacky world, right?

He sighed to himself. Again (for about a billionth time). He had to admit, the voice-at-the-back of his mind was right, to some point.

He was scared, but he would face this. He was Robin of the Teen Titans, for goodness' sake.

Raven jerked in protest as Nairu dragged her to the women's line, where, impossibly and to her horror, many girls were up.

Raven straightened herself hastily, how could all this people even _consider_ going to such a ridiculous place?

When she finally got comfortable with the long bench they sat (she was squashed, she could hardly breath, so you can't blame her!), he eyes widened as she saw who was sitting right in front of her.

"S-Starfire?!"

At the call of her name. the said girl turned around and smiled at Raven. "Raven, my friend, I am pleased to see you here." She smiled. Raven frowned.

Oh God, she thought. Not only did she have to stand this silly mess, but she'd get humiliated too. Of all the places, they couldn't imagine her here!—Wait,--they??! If she was here, then the rest of the team were too, right? RIGHT? Oh God, oh god, oh god. She would rot in embarrassment.

To her further terror, Nairu realized her presence as well. "Oh hi, Star. Raven and I were wanting to go here for hours."

Starfire blinked and turned to Raven. "Is that true?"

Raven frozed, ironically since she could feel the heat raising too her cheeks, and Starfire had noticed it too. "T—Tha—Lie! Lie! Lie!" She stammered.

"No, she really did...she was hoping to see...uhh..." Nairu paused, thinking. Who would have she wanted to see? "...to see...ah—to see Robin!" She winked at her. Raven scowled. _Robin_?! What was she, crazy?!

Starfire gave a small 'oh'. "I never imagined..."

"Robin! No, I—"

"Really wanted to go with him and was afraid you'd take it the wrong way." Nairu interrupted her, her smile growing wider the minute. Raven went, if possible, redder.

"No, I don't, you're wrong, Sta—"

"I'm surprised, but don't be afraid, I don't hate you because of you're...altertnative behavior. Besides you are free to like Robin."

Nairu tried her best to surpass a giggle. "See, Raven? You didn't have to hide!"

"No, I don't feel that—"she shot back indignantly, but was interrupted again.

Nairu rolled her eyes. "You know you wanted to."

This time, Raven yelled loudly before anyone could cut her off. "NO, I DON'T! WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF ME??! I NEVER EVEN AGREED TO GO HERE, MUCH LESS WANTED TO WITH ROBIN—!" she paused, before glaring at Nairu again. "AND WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

Nairu, however, only looked smug. Starfire looked bewildered. Raven's eyes widened in horror and she instantly wanted to shrink away when everyone stood up to see the commotion and the cause of the shouting.

"This is your entire fault." She softly hissed at Nairu.

Her best friend continued to smirk, her voice high-pitched with feigned concern. "Oh, aren't you glad? I was just helping you realize your inner feelings."

------

Please review!

-YumE-


	2. Horrible events

I posted, I posted, I posted----

Okay, I haven't updated in nearly two/three months! I'm awfully sorry, but I don't have much free time to type this. I think the reasons are all too familiar with you guys. School—school is crazy. Making us think like hell. All my weekend is pure occupied with 1) assignments 2)tests 3)assignments and...I dunno—did I mention assignments?

Next, this chapter is not so well off, partially because I'm not much in a happy mood. Am weary and, as of the moment, hate a certain someone who actually gives me inspiration for a couple of antagonists XD

Last, I hope you're not mad because I repeated this fic, and if you think the last one was better. If you hate me so much, please go look at another fic. I bet they'd appreciate you reading

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans...

--Yume

-----------------------------------------------------

Raven's face showed emotionless—hiding the dread building up inside as Star disappeared behind the thick red carpet and she moved to the next place in line, still trying to sop the pounding on her head.

Calm down!, she snapped to herself. Then with a smirk, someone could get hurt.

She sighed, trying to hide from the public's eye, glaring at each of the noisy, excited girls queuing behind her, what did they find in here? Much less anything exciting. It's just awful—what if she ended up with a loser? What if things go wrong—and he leaves her to bear the humiliation? Not that she'd care what people think, but...

"You okay?" She jolted at the voice, then relaxed when she realized it was no other than Nairu. Her palms were sweating when pulled her hood up, paling more behind it. "I'm fine." She said.

Nairu shrugged. "Whatever you say, Raven, what ever you say. Jeez, if you're nervous, don't beat around the bush."

"Nervous? By that you mean I am Scared?" Her voice fought back. Scared...? No, that was a foolish implication! "Nervous?" She repeated, full mockery present. "When I fought thousands of villains-wannabes before even...even...," She paused. "Even a Titan herself. What makes you think I'd be nervous now?"

Nairu was silent. 'Because those affect only your mind and your peace, but this...this affects your heart. And because for the few times, you're not the one playing the cards. You're afraid to get hurt, rejected—l-like...Terra did to you, but that was different. Because in this, you're all on your own.'

But she didn't say that. Just looked at the goth and returned to her former conversation with one of the girls. Raven tried to look smug, but to no avail.

She was, however, curious enough. Whoever ended up being her partner couldn't possibly hurt her—unlike ways her father could. He, she was living in fear of, everyday, fear that side of her would take over—and what should she care what he might feel? ( a/n: More than she let on, in the least)

"NEXT!"

The loud voice banged against her ears. All the girls immediately stopped and looked straight at the front line—at her. Raven reddened behind her hood as the stares fell on her. With a casual but hasty grace, she slipped behind the curtains and disappeared.

Holding her breath, she paused and look around, not expecting...total darkness. She couldn't even catch a first glimpse of who he was!

One of the workers felt her reluctance and instead, gave her a small push. "Go on."

Hesitantly, she walked forward—to where, she did not know. Her hand felt the wall, then...no more...it must be two paths crossed together...

"Hold my hand." A voice rang from the darkness. Raven jerked sideways. The voice sounded...awfully familiar.

Raven squinted, but only enough to see the faint outline of a gloved hand. Taking of her hood, and with her heart madly disabling her sense of hearing, she reached out and held it firmly.

----

Robin entered, a worried look flashing across his face.

It was dark, he noted. They must've intentionally cut off the lights to save expenses...or maybe just to hold the suspense.

He immediately saw the only source of light—a colored tablet on the side, lighting instructions. Awkward but straightforward instructions.

_Take her hand, _it said. And that was the only thing it said.

"Hold my hand." He then repeated, loudly enough for whoever on the other side to hear.

The separate halls, he suspected, came to a joint in the middle where his partner must already be waiting. He hurried to the joint, when he felt the walls on his right abruptly ending.

He waited. A jolting sensation came over him when a cold hand—she must be nervous, he mused—interlocked with his.

Slowly, they made their way towards a direction, a huge white arrow hardly seen, and serving as their guide.

Robin, slightly beginning to feel sick of the darkness, walked. Before he knew what was happening, he bumped into a piece of thick cloth, and was outside.

For a while, he was unable to open his eyes, raising a hand to cover them. When he adjusted, his jaw fell as his eyes met hers.

----

Raven gasped—one of the few times she ever did. Because the image before her was more than her mind could comprehend.

Her mind suddenly swirling, she stepped back dizzily.

"...Robin?"

----

"Robin?"

His name escaped her lips. Robin opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't find his voice.

Raven, looking...confused, stood before him...more beautiful than he remembered. Her short, violet hair was outlined by the rising sun her eyes stared back right at his. But it wasn't the usual dark, mocking nor I-can-see-through-you ones...it was genuinely surprised.

"Urghhh..." he snapped from his trance as he heard her voice again. His eyes widened, but he reached out in quick reflex, just in time to catch her as she fell. He staggered backwards against her weight, but steadied them both.

...She had fainted.

_Robin..._

Raven started, waking from her sleep with a hand stretched out in the air, as if catching something that wasn't there.

Then, a warmer hand covered hers. She blinked. Was that..."Robin?"

She turned to look at him, concerned look etched all over his face. She swore she blushed under his gaze. She was starting to become highly uncharacteristic...

"Are you awake?" he asked.

When she came to her senses, she snatched her hand away and uprighted herself on a sitting position. She almost fell, tilted sideways.

Robin instantly catched her again before she fell.

"Why am I in a...a BOAT?!" She yelled in frustration. "What happened to me?"

The boat wavered, rocking on the sides. The duo panicked as they tried to steady the boat. Robin quickly held her shoulders in arm-length.

"Stop moving."

Raven didn't disobey. Gradually, the boat steadied. Robin let out a sigh of relief. She pulled from his hold, cursing when his touch left tingles in her skin.

"Well," Robin began. "You must be eager to know why you're here. You..err...passed out." He stopped there.

One look at her face told him she didn't believe him. But wasn't she the one who demanded to know what happened? So, he would give her a reply.

"You must be lying," Raven interrupted flatly in her monotone voice. "Fainting is beyond me."

Robin looked exasperated. "Well...well...you did. And anyway," He added before she could interrupt again, "We had to go aboard this...canoe...boat, because there were other customers waiting. So they helped me get you in here...and the rest is history."

She gritted her teeth. "No need to spend good day here." She wasted her time, only to faint—and before the Titan leader! "I'm going."

Without a backward glance, she hoisted herself above in the air, prepared to leave.

"You can't."

Raven glared at him, without emotion. "You can't stop me."

Robin turned away from her hard gaze, staring at his reflection at the cool water. He ignored her statement. "We're supposed to be together in this...whole...ridiculous outrage. They don't allow you to get back until after the whole exercise—just rowing the boat for around half an hour, and that's it. We'll forget this ever happened."

It was just a spark, but she saw it, the second before he pulled his gaze away from her. Fear. Fear of Rejection. Good. He should be afraid.

Raven gritted her teeth. "...Fine. Such a waste on a fine day." She swore Robin flinched, ever-so-slightly.

"Let's just get on with it, alright?" Robin said. He sounded...miserable...?

Raven closed her eyes and settled the seat front of him. Maybe she shouldn't have said that...

Raven watched in silence as Robin grabbed the paddle and started rowing. And this was supposed to be romantic?

She sighed, looking around. She had just only realized a few minutes ago that they were in a huge river, a generally empty river surrounded with white and red wild flowers. She also saw that they weren't the only one there.

There were a bunch of similar boats all around them. People clasping hands, snogging, doing sweet talk. She felt like she wanted to barf—it was all too sickening.

Robin, however, paid no attention to anything around him, eyes focused on the steady waves of the water, absently rowing. His thoughts drifted away.

One of the first things he asked was, _Why was Raven here?_ Of all the places she should be in...I mean, give me a break. Her ego is way against this.

_Maybe you judged her wrongly._ It was his conscience. Again. Seemed to be always there to somehow contradict him.

But, really. Truth behold, she doesn't fancy romance

_Just because she doesn't show it, doesn't mean it's right to give prejudices._

Honestly, the spiritual voice was driving him crazy. Sometimes, makes him think he was delusional.

More than that, why was Raven acting so...stingy?

He may not be her soulmate or whatever. He might not be all handsome nor courageous. He may not be girl-attracting. But she didn't have to rub it in so hard. The things she said made him feel...below even just half an hour of her time. Surely he was worth more than half an hour?

Ugh. Now he sounded lovesick. Greeeaaattt.

"...So, how are you feeling, Raven?" Robin asked. He was growing uneasy in the prolonged silence.

Raven just nodded. With a dismissing glance, she looked out again.

Robin sighed.

-Efforts at conversationï  wasted.

-Dayï  as Raven already mentioned wasted

-Moodï  bummer. Deflated.

He took the hint and didn't speak for the whole evening until they finally finished the course.

Raven smirked as the couple finally saw the 'harbor', where many were already deporting. With an exasperated smile, Robin rowed hastily, reaching the port in zero-time.

"Alas, finally. This torture has come to an end." Raven muttered. Robin had stopped listening to her sarcastic and albeit hurtful remarks.

"We'd better go!" Robin made his way out of the boat, glad as his foot stepped in the solid ground. Hours seeing only water for miles in every direction had taken a toll on him. He felt oddly seasick.

Raven didn't need a second reminding. Quickly, she left the boat. But just as quickly, Robin was gone. She didn't even notice him walk away. At the moment, she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts. Thought that were starting to merge with guilt.

It was all too fast. She found herself alone and pretty much lost. The road was cement, leading in different other routes. With an inward sigh, she took one of them at random, hoping against hope it would lead her back to the Tower.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been too harsh and complainant a while ago..._

-----------------------------------------------------

Eh-heh...Bad ending, no? As I said before, I wasn't in a nice mood and the story followed en suite. Sorry, if you expected more—which I think you did, considering how I messed up in this chapter.

If you want to voice your comments, please review! I would gladly read them and try to pick better moods and improve at my writing.

Thanks for bearing with me!

Now, to personal replies!

xZxChevalxZx: thanks for the compliment! Sorry for the long update...

darkvampyre: well...thanks for bothering to read my fic!

Kissa: I really appreciate you reading!

Lindsay: Again, sorry for the long update...

tempestchaos18: here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!

SelenaWheeler: I've been saying this for some time now...here's my update. Hope you like it. Though it's kinda sad...

TheDarkestGarden: Thanks.

Dark Weezing: you might hate this chappie a bit more...Thank you VERY much for your comments. And I ma reading more fics now to get a clear view of Robin's conscience. I'm not sure I put in the lay of the land. Sorry. Hope this chap isn't so bad...

Lord Rance: I considered your idea, but there are a few holes. One, both stories have Nairu, as exactly the same person. Two, the plot is VERY similar. Three, the events are similar. So, if I post both stories, they would look like twins...but I do appreciate your idea!

--Yume


	3. Just a Few

Heehee...

I know, the last chappie was irritating, but I couldn't control Raven. The draft was nearly completed when I realized, Raven can't do this! It's too OOC and she'd never agree to such an impossibly happy ending. So I scratched out the whole draft and made a new, shorter, sadder one. .

I promise that not all chapters would end up like that. This is, afterall, a RobinxRaven fic. So more love this chapter...or maybe the next one. I'm not entirely sure.

Uhm...by the way, thanks for all the reviewers who supported me, and criticized me as well. I love all of you guys. You can't imagine how much you have urged me on and inspired me to continue a fic that was...nearly in ruins, to tell you the truth. A billion huggles for staying with me.

And also, apologies if things happen so fast. It's hard for me to keep updating with so very few happening in each chapter. So longer ones to come!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Teen Titans, then you're way beyond being LPU.

--Yume

Seeing Beyond The Dark

Chapter Three: Just a few

Robin sighed to himself as he entered the Tower. But his face turned to a smile as he saw his fellow Titans crowded in the couch, watching some new movie, with Beastboy absently eating popcorn and his eyes glued to the TV.

But Raven wasn't there.

'Arghhh...I should've brought her home with me'

She was, afterall, his partner. Even if it didn't turn out so well.

"Man, what happened to ya?" Beast Boy called. They all turned heads towards him. "We left earlier. We couldn't find you anywhere. " And he gestured at the empty seat. "Rave's also missin' "

"We went together."

"Heh? Went where?" Cyborg asked, a smirk now playing on his face.

Starfire gave him a questioning brow. "Where does Raven walk at the moment. All of us were designed to meet at the exit gates an hour passing."

Robin scowled at Cyborg. "Not what you're thinking!" But he just shook his head at Starfire. "Some things just happened and..."

"Oh yeah? Then what was it?"

"Well..." he paused. "Do you remember the you-get-paired-up-love-booth...?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I didn't go there."

Starfire was next to address him, smiling in all politeness. "Yes, I was present...Oh, Raven was also lining up there, if my memory serves me. So was her friend Nairu. I believe she is at the other room at the moment."

As if hearing her name, the door slid open and Nairu's head popped in. "Did I hear my name?" With a casual smile, she made her way across the room, taking a seat beside Starfire. She settled down, and looked at him inquiringly.

Beasboy nodded. "About earlier. You didn't happen to see Rave, did you?"

Nairu now full entered, a concerned look etched against her pale face. "Why? Is she not here?" She then turned to Robin. "I thought she was with you."

Robin almost flinched. She might be Raven's close friend, but he wasn't use that she stayed here. She wasn't a Titan afterall. They just found her one day, cold and starving. And somehow, she and Raven bonded together.

"In fact, I do not recall seeing her after we lined up in the booth." Starfire added.

Cyborg looked at him. "I don't know, but you came home late, mate. So we figured you were with her."

Robin caught their curious looks and bowed down hastily, appearing to be interested in his shoes. "Well...I _was_"

"...Was?" Nairu repeated.

"...yeah, was. We kinda...got...uhm...paired together—but I'm sure that was a mistake."

"...Mistake? No, my man, the booth does not hold mistakes."

He looked at her oddly.

"I mean," she hastily added. "That fate, is fate. Who knows, you might when love comes?"

Robin gave her a hard look. "Really..."

"...But I'm guessing it didn't turn out that way—"

"Well, she didn't feel good about it. At first, I went along, tried to take the role of a patient partner in a wrong situation. But she just...I knew she hated that time, but she was really rubbing it in. So I got irritated. When the ride finally ended, I-I..."

"You...what?"

"I just left her there. I didn't feel like listening to all her rants anymore. So I figured she can go here on her own. She could fly, can't she? So she has no difficulty in finding the Tower, as it is right in the middle of the lake."

His four friends just looked at him, speechless. It was finally Beastboy who broke the silence. "You just...left her?"

'Didn't I just say that?' he thought, even now more annoyed. It was a long day. For now, he felt too tired to think of Raven. She wasn't daft. She would find her way here. "Yeah...so?"

Nairu shook her head. "So now, it's almost eight pm. Where in the world is she?"

"Actually, I have no idea. I thought she would be here by the time I came."

Beastboy gave him a hard gaze. "I have a feeling she's not coming back here for quite some time."

"Eh? What?" Cyborg said.

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Often times, she thinks she is in need of being alone. Her mind works...very alternatively."

Robin finally looked up. "Don't tell me it's my fault."

"We're not." They all said in unison. They all gazed steadily at him.

'This long day has yet to end.' With a sigh, he sat down the couch. He looked away, and as he did, his eyes feel on the calendar. "Say, it's nearly Christmas, isn't it?"

Blankly, Nairu nodded. In a hardly audible whisper, she spoke, "And almost time for me to leave..."

"Nevar."

Raven strode through the long hallway, ignoring the glares from the people surrounding. At the end of the room, she saw the Master.

A young tall and slender man with long pale-yellow hair tied in a ponytail, falling until his waist. He had eyes of silver that acknowledged her with an unwavering gaze. His skin looked even paler than usual, and his voice held hints of weariness. But for all his strong and symbolic presence, his face was surprisingly angelic, with a genuine smile flashing at her.

Raven bowed her head. "Master. I arrive humbly by your side."

"Ah...Nevar. Long time no see, my dear girl. How've you been?"

"Well and alive," she mumbled. "I see you haven't changed, in the least."

The Master nodded at her with amusement. "Neither have you." But his gaze suddenly turned to one of seriousness, his smile vanished, replaced by a frown. "But things have changed. Now, what was once safe is dangerous, and what was once ignored has risen."

Raven grimaced, noting a hint of panic in his voice. "Something's bothering you." She pointed out.

"You are well trained, Nevar. Yes, something..."

Raven raised a brow, face unreadable.

The Master continued, "Is that we have the power to either save the world—or destroy it."

"Let me guess...someone's trying to steal it?" She drawled. That was the usual case anyways.

"Stop." He ordered. "this isn't something that should be talked about so lightly. Because this time, it's even more dangerous since this weapon...we cannot use it."

"Cannot? Or will not?"

"Cannot." He repeated firmly.

"But why?"

"Because it is a work of evil, with thousands of fallen angels trapped within such a small amulet. It's too negative. If we try to use it, it corrupts us."

"What is this...amulet?"

The Master nodded, unclasping a necklace she only now noticed. The golden chain shone as he took it off, hastily dumping it in her open palms. "You can have it. It's mere presence irritates me. You know what to do?"

"I suppose you want me to lock it away?"

Again, he nodded. "But remember Nevar, evil is best left alone."

Raven sighed as she looked over the foggy window, watching the pouring rain. It was no use. She reached in her pocket and took out the small necklace, gazing at its magnificence. The end of the chain had a diamond-shaped pendant, containing crystals that glowed bright against the dark, and dark when it was bright. Such a curious thing.

Curious but powerful.

She closed her eyes. No, she couldn't keep it. Whatever evil is after it would surely come looking for her. And_ evil is best left alone,_ the master said. Evil. Power. Corruption. All linked together.

She wanted to be free of such responsibility as locking it away. She had to let go. Even if she could feel the aura of it pulling at her, lurking at the back of her mind. Thanks to her meditation, she could block it. But not for forever.

There are three sides: good, evil and neutral. It is said that good and evil fight, but neutrals are not affected.

Roughly translated as: she had to give it to someone neutral...but who?

Robin woke up at a fine Christmas morning the next day, immediately finishing his morning routine. It was nearly midday when he marched down stairs, smiling at the mistletoes and the huge Christmas tree that had been put up.

With a sleepy yawn, he greeted his fellow Titans, who were all munching up some pizza by the tabled.

BeastBoy. Starfire. Raven. Cyborg. Nairu. Such a joy to know them.

He almost forgot—Nairu was to leave by the end of the year...only six days left!

"Mornin' " Cyborg was first to greet him, albeit still chewing.

"Merry Christmas!" Beastboy said.

"hmm...Christmas to you all." He finally said, settling to a seat beside him.

After a few hours, by afternoon, the Titans all circled the Christmas tree, with the changeling, hugging a small box—a present.

"Time for gifts!" He shouted eagerly, tearing up the wrap.

With a amused sigh, Robin started opening his too. The first one was from Cyborg, a little silver watch with a background of the Teen Tower. He guessed there must be at least ten other uses except telling time. Perhaps he'd look at that later.

He grabbed at a green basket, curious as it was moving—something alive was inside. He exclaimed as small puppies came out instantly and started licking his face as the wrapper busted open.

"Merry Christmas Rob. 'Joy the pups!" Beastboy called at him from somewhere at the back.

Muttering under his breath, he forced the three down to the floor, and started at his next package. From Starfire this time. It was a little square box and when he shook it, something was moving inside. He carefully unwrapped the present, and a transparent box of cookies met his gaze.

"Wow. Thanks Star!" He called. Robin opened the container and popped a chocolate cookie into his mouth. "Yum."

Nairu's gift was rather...different. It was glasses with no grade and a dark tint—"Shades?!" He murmured in confusion as he tried them on.

"Why not?! You look pretty cool, you know." Nairu replied back.

"O-kay..." He put them down and picked up his last present...from Raven—since when did raven hand presents? He didn't remember being given one last year. At eh best, her present was he good mood and an occasional sharing of her pizza slice or something...But present?

Curiosity ignited, he took the rather small package—a circular box that reached from his pointing finger to his thumb at the extent. It was wrapped carefully in golden paper, tied with a metallic-crimson ribbon with a tag: _Protect this with your life. And Merry Christmas—Raven. _

Protect with life? "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" He opened it slowly, and ended up with a velvet box, one that opened, as he soon found out, with a small button at the front. He pushed it and found a...

Necklace?!

"Why you shouting?" Beastboy asked, hopping beside him.

'Oops...Did I say that out loud?'

"uhm..." he turned to the changeling but instead his eyes locked with the goth behind him. Cold eyes glaring at him. Whatever it was, it had something to do with this gift, he thought.

He turned his attention back to Beastboy. "It's...nothing. For a moment, I thought I saw Slade outside the window." He said, pointing to the open window nearby.

"...Oh." Beastboy shrugged and disappeared as quickly as he had come. When he looked, Raven was gone too.

He raised the necklace from its small case and examined it in the faint light. It had a small golden chain and a silverish-blue, diamond-shaped crystal dangling in it. Strangely, it emitted a dark aura at the center of it, illuminating the bright outline with...negative energy? Or perhaps he was just imagining it...

But why would Raven give such a thing that obviously looked...expensive to him?

Just then, he felt Raven's gaze at his back and new she wanted him to keep the necklace a secret.

But why...why him? And the necklace? Why did she give it to him when—he noticed—the others only got the usual non-gift?

He tried not to think about it as he clasped the necklace at his neck, shielding it with the collar of his shirt. But he could feel it—so strong...

Yume: Finally done! I know I didn't update for such a long time, and really sorry! But so much stuff has been happening the past week!—We won the inter-class Cheerdance competition! Yaaaaaaaayyyyy!

I'm not a cheerdancer or anything—the whole batch and every student has to participate in it! But anyways, we won! XD I'm so happy since we worked so hard and all! And thanks also to the leaders for all they did, and for Aunti Glo and Atsi for helping us with small things like the formation and other stuff.

One bad effect: I'm sorry to the people in a certain section. I know you're angry at us, but please, can we forgive? I mean, you got 2nd place! But anyway, I know you boo-ed us, and now not only you, but also the others are starting to hate us. We try not to talk, but please, I think you know it's really bothering us and getting on our skin since barkadas in different sections are sort of...on temporary breaking.

Thanks, however, to all those in that section and it's allies who still remain as our friends—true friends, who put friendship before section! That's the what you call real b-o-n-d-i-n-g!

And, aside from that, it's nearly Christmas! Yay! So this is my advanced Christmas chapter!

Advanced Christmas to y'all! XD

Time for personal replies!!!! Thanks to all of you!!!!!

ArtemisRoseShadow: thanksies! I also love the couple—they look so cute together

half-demon-from-Azarath: I know it's confusing, don't pay any mind to those author notes. Just thanks for reading!

SelenaWheeler: Here's ze update! I know! Raven just...acts on her own no matter that I'm the one typing! And I was pretty annoyed too, but more mush soon!

sk8erchick: the real ending's gonna be romantic, so don't worry XD

Dark Weezing: thanks again, for pointing all those to me. Im really trying to do my best, and I'm awfully glad you're noticing my bad points and telling them to me. Helps a lot

Yellowlightning: thanks for the review, and here's the update!


	4. Twists and Secrets

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Nyahaha, exams are over, and our remaining days are just fun, free periods, loads of free ice cream. For what? Go figure.

I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update, but this vacation at least gave me sometime. Haha—I confess that almost every chappie, so I think you must be used to it by now…

I just wrote this one sooner than expected because of X-mas, other fics, and most of all, REVIEWS inspiration and motivation! XD Please review! Not to sound like a review-obsessed authoress, but the more reviews, (most probably) the sooner updates (and also probably longer ones!) Haha…

I'm pretty hyper today. Even though it's past 10:30…haha…anyways, to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But am a big fan of the series! XD

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention these in the other chappies, but this is an AU fic. Partially because I don't have access to knowledge of their pasts, history and backgrounds. So yeah, Raven's background has gone down the drain and has been remade! Haha So don't be surprised because there's a big twist in this chapter! And things start to make more sense! XD

--Yume

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Beyond The Dark

Chapter Four: Twists and Secrets

ooooooooooo

Raven watched from above the stairs as Robin held her present. She sighed.

He was the Titans Leader. He could keep it safe. So why the doubts?

"Hey, Rave." A voice called. She blinked, focusing her gaze on her best friend , Nairu. She stood at the foot of the stairs, a frown on her tight lips. She had a gray trench coat, a black sweater, denim pants and a rough pair of boots on. Her pale-blond hair was tied in a usual braid, standing out the dark suit.

"What?"

Nairu spun around, walking to the door slowly. "Come on. We have to go."

"…Right now?" She asked, her face unreadable.

Nairu nodded. "Now. He said at Christmas. You know how strict he is about time."

Raven didn't bother to answer her. She flew down the stairs, hiding in the shadows as she crossed the room. She didn't know why, but she felt…that she wanted to stay. Never mind that Starfire was singing at the top of her lungs some crazed native song, or BeastBoy and Cyborg were fighting again, or that Robin closed his hands over his ears in exaggeration. She felt…she could belong here.

_You must be kidding yourself,_ a voice in her head said. She was quiet, pulling her hood over her face and she crept quietly beside Nairu.

Right, as always. She belonged only to the clan. But…

"Wait a minute." She called.

Nairu spun around. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really. I just…want them to know. We can't just leave here and let them be worried sick."

"Not like you getting emotional."

Raven glared. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen in a nearby side-table, quickly scribbling in it.

_Titans,_

_Have to leave on short notice. Don't expect me soon. Gone long time. Maybe weeks, or years. And Robin, remember what I wrote on the paper._

_,Raven_

She left it at the table and ran hurriedly back to Nairu.

She glanced at Nairu, who pressed a small button at the wall. The door opened easily and quietly. Raven followed her silver-eyed friend outdoors.

"Merry Christmas," She said before the door closed behind her.

ooooooooooooooooo

Raven entered the dimly lit room, walking with Nairu side by side. A shadow came out of nowhere and sharply blocked any further entrance.

His voice was unusually low. He wore a dark cloak, outlining his bright red eyes behind his blue hair. "Password?"

Nairu held up her hand, and immediately, a marked slowly formed at the back of her hand. It was simply a crescent moon. "…Darkless."

The man grinned. "Nairu, haven't seen you in a while—and Raven. Long time no see." He said. "Come on in,. The Master is quite irritated, but as always, laughing. Nonetheless, we haven't had a meeting for about half a year, so it wouldn't surprise me if some are missing."

"Seki. Heh. Yeah, but why Christmas?" Nairu smiled.

Seki shrugged. "How should I know?" He backed a little, enough to let them in.

Nairu and Raven proceeded along the familiar room: the room of mirrors. But the mirrors that hung on the walls and the ground (basically, there was no ground; just a huge strong and flat mirror that they stepped on) didn't reflect their images. No, they were just black, but with the right spells, they could but show only so much more.

They could smell the usual incense on the air, the strange fragrance of…flowers—something Raven kept suggesting to The Master they change. But he didn't seem to be bothered by Raven's complaints.

The room came to an end, they crossed the double doors to the other threshold, sighing in relief as they exited the room of mirrors. It wasn't a safe nor comfortable place to be. Mostly because even if you can see using the mirrors, it can be used vice versa; Others can see you.

"Raven."

She nodded faintly to the man that greeted her. Her gaze wandered about the room. It was the same as ever.

The whole place was decorated with silver and gold, with long, royal red curtains draped by the windows, touching the ground. The windows were large, framed with gold, showing the never-ending and well-kept lawn outside with its small luxury tables, '_where probably on of those freeloaders are sitting with their legs crossed' _Raven thought ruthlessly.

Across the five windows at the left was a fireplace where a warm fire settled, a rich red rug covered the marble floor, and a long couch faced the fire. Bookcases and shelves were at the corner. Large wooden cabinets stood firmly at another corner north of the room. Chandeliers, about three of them hung from the ceiling, lighting the room. There were about at least eight different doors that led to different locations, all double doors carved with a creepy glaring eye.

The wall was a spotless white, also where painting of meadows, and abstract things. One especially big one was at the center of the left-wall. A family painting where Raven sat with a grim frown at the center.

A king-sized four-poster bed decorated the northern-center, with its transparent draping and a two-foot tall soft mattress that dipped down where Raven sat, pulling her cape off and picking another one from the stand nearby. It was a richer one, colored with a deep violet, and its collar had golden stitches like the hems. She pulled it around her neck, standing up at the same time when the double doors opened.

"Princess!"

Raven flinched. "I told you, call me Raven."

The Master only grinned sheepishly. Despite his title implying he was an old gruff man, he was actually only a few years older than herself, with long, raven-hair flowing freely behind him, and a handsome face. "Then call me by my given name. I'm weary of that title. Besides it implies I'm old." He chuckled.

Raven only glared at his humour. "…it means disrespect, _Master._"

"And calling _you_ by _your_ name is disrespect as well, Your highness."

Raven didn't reply, and he knew he won their small battle of names. He laughed at the thought. He earned another glare from the dark princess.

"Stop it you two," Nairu commanded at their childishness, but her eyes were dancing with laughter. "Now, _Raven_ and _Ralph_." She added when they started on to a glare-fight.

Ralph pulled away from her glare and chuckled all the more. "Okay, okay."

Just then, the double doors opened again, welcoming another presence.

"Seki." Ralph called. He was the one at the Room of Mirrors earlier. This time, his cloak was gone, and he wore a royal suit, complete with a silver brooch. The light refreshed his face, and his devilish looks were more apparent than ever. He smirked.

"At your service, angel."

Ralph shrugged. "More like demon, with that look always trying to kill us all."

Raven ignored him, but Seki laughed alongside Nairu.

"Don't looks so grim, Princess. It makes you look older." Ralph said, another smile in his face.

Raven flushed, ever so slightly, when Nairu and Seki laughed their heads off again. "Can we go to more pressing matters now?" her voice pierced through their laughter.

"You're a killjoy." Nairu replied.

"I know."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin laughed merrily as one of the puppies ran at Beastboy's loose grip, sending the whole room into chaos as it jumped all over the pizzas and the softdrinks and trashed about the torn Christmas wrapper.

"Ack!" Beastboy cried when a slice of pizza went straight to his face. The small puppy blinked innocently, its tail ready to swipe another slice. He pried it off nonchalantly.

On another note, a loud laughter shook the air when another puppy licked Cyborg's face. Starfire was meanwhile patting another one of them, squealing at its impossibly large eyes, that reminded him of Beastboy…wait…it was green! And suddenly, Beastboy was missing, and the green puppy was now throwing pizza slices to the poor puppy that hit Beastboy before.

At the middle of all the commotion the Teen Titan Leader. He sweatdropped.

"You all love the puppies don't you?" He shouted.

They all shouted in cheers, even Beastboy, who was now practically strangling the pup.

"Just please, don't kill them!!!!"

"Way ahead of you, mate!" Beastboy yelled. Star and Cy had to double team on him just to pull him away from a blue puppy…Robin remembered it had white fur just a while ago…

"Just…let me…have one swack...just a small one…at that impossibly stupid dog…" Beastboy struggled, but to no avail.

"I'm going to need chains soon." Cyborg said with effort.

Beastboy pouted, then turned rather coldly to Robin. "You do think that that puppy is impossibly stupid and impolite and wild, don't you?"

"…They are _my _Christmas present. And there's no way to answer without at least one of you—puppy included—barking angrily at me." Robin replied diplomatically with a slight smile.

They were interrupted, however, when Starfire screamed when a puppy—the same one—started biting her Santa-costume.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be needing two chains in this case."

"Stop it, you lot." Robin finally said with a grin. " Beastboy was going to return me my present now."

"Perhaps a corpse would be a better substitute." B.B. replied just as he slipped under Cyborg's hold and chased after the puppy.

"Oh no, you don't. We do not promote killing and death here. Get your ass back here. And give Robin his present!" Cyborg yelled, chasing after Beastboy.

"Unless you want to buy purchase him a new one. One less hazard and with more polite manners." Starfire cried, running alongside the Beastboy with the puppy chasing after her. Add: Puppy, Beastboy, Cyborg, Puppy and Starfire equals total chaos!

And Robin was still standing at the middle. He sighed exasperatedly. He ran a hand through his hair and with the other hand he easily grabbed the now refreshed, white-furred puppy Beastboy was chasing, effortlessly.

"Hey, no fair!" Beastboy cried. " I was a centimeter away from catching that devil's reincarnation of a dog!"

Now it was Robin's turn to roll his eyes through the dark-tinted shades he now wore instead of a mask. "More like a meter."

At the background, Starfire screamed again, when the puppy caught up with her, now flying in the air with only its mouth biting Star's jacket to hang on.

"You know, I should have gotten you the fat ones. They are slower and dumber." Beastboy said.

"Emergency: A damsel in distress currently needs our help." Cyborg replied.

The three then ran after Starfire.

oooooooooooooo

Raven looked at the three of them evenly.

Nairu, Seki and Ralph. The three people she trusted the most.

…well, maybe except for a certain raven-haired boy way back to a certain tower to whom she now trusted with the world. But she didn't like the sound of that. Especially since the Titan Leader wasn't really particularly close to her at all…

She sighed warily. Nairu was first to look anxious.

"Anything wrong, Rave?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm just tired." She replied evasively.

"Come on, tell old Ralph here." Ralph said, then added, "I meant, young Ralph. Tell young Master Ralph."

Raven didn't reply, just closed her eyes and gathered herself together.

Ralph narrowed his eyes. "It's…it's the Ethrium, isn't it?"

Raven blinked. "…no…well…actually…yeah."

"You…you did take my advice, didn't you?" He asked slowly, as if talking to a child who could not understand.

"So?" She snapped.

He, however, only sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. God only knows what more danger if you keep it here with us."

She glared at him.

"Well, then. Tell me now what the hell is wrong, since we're quite short on time. We have to go soon. So go ahead and tell me so I can actually serve you as my job requires, and give you my 'wise advice'"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Your advice last time didn't really suit me well, considering I'm practically miss-i-don't-have-a-lot-of-people-whom-i-can-actually-trust-save-you-three, now am I? So I doubt you'll help this time."

"I'm sorry to break your speech momentum, but you aren't Raven. Can you just tell us what's wrong with the Ehtrium?" Nairu's eyes narrowed. "You did give it to someone trustworthy…?"

"As I said, and awfully tired of repeating, Yes."

"Who did you give it to?" Seki asked suddenly.

A long silence followed the question. Raven only stared, and stared with blank eyes at nothing in particular. _Should she tell them?_ She didn't even notice when Nairu slowly slid beside her, the mattress didn't dip down, mostly because she was petite and underweight.

Ralph was now seated at a nearby lounge chair, leaning back with closed eyes. Seki merely leaned at the wall and crossed his arms.

_If anything, the safest place for anything to be, would be at Robin's hands._ She didn't know why she trusted him so much—perhaps it was her instinct, or her respect towards their leader, or perhaps there was a certain something about him that not many people had—but she did. He had her trust…but did she have his?

Out of nowhere, a sudden complex came to her mind. Robin didn't even know what this was all about.

_If he were to know…_ She mused silently. _Would he accept my trust?_

Then, she suddenly wondered why she even gave something as important as the Ethrium to someone who she only knew…in a general sort of way. Robin was a leader, a respectable person, and…her friend.

Ralph's voice broke her silent reverie. "Are you going to tell us or just stare?"

She blinked. "…No and no, to both questions." She said firmly. "We should go." With that, she stood up, with the grace she usually had but tried hard to keep from the Titans. If they were to know…

Nairu was, again, first to follow her, immediately by her side as she opened the double doors to another room. One filled with crowds of endless people, and loud cheers.

Seki looked annoyed, but followed her outside anyway. Ralph was positively beaming as he waved at the people.

Seki could only guessed ever-single day why he was the Master, and doubted his wisdom otherwise.

oooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg slammed the door tightly, locking them all in the cupboard.

He, Star, Robin and B.B all squeezed themselves, catching their breath when the unmistakable screech came amid the silence.

"Am I correct to assume they are…err…rubbing their claws on the door?" Star asked.

Beastboy flashed an impatient look. "I told you we should've just smacked them for good back there."

Robin only shook his head. "Are they my Christmas presents or your new co-animal punching bag for training?"

Beastboy grinned. "Both. Hitting two birds—or dogs, rather—with one stone."

"Well, they sure act more like hellhounds to me."

"Oh, that. Well…they are, actually."

"_They are??!"_

Beastboy grinned again. "They're partially. They come from a long line of hellhounds, but are mixed with some sort of other race that looks cute and timid. So they look cute and timid, but act fierce. How's that for hybrid, eh?"

"Honestly!" Robin shouted in exasperation. "They are _my_ puppies now--"

"…They have stopped rubbing their claws on the door." Star interrupted.

Indeed, the noise subsided, and the only sounds were their voices against their harsh and quick breathing.

Beastboy put on his trademark grin again. "Right again, Rob! Your responsible so go peek and see if they're still there."

Robin scowled. "No way. Why don't you do it?"

Beastboy opened his mouth, but Cyborg spoke quickly, a smirk on his face. "Hey, Star, I think I hear rats somewhere."

And true enough, there was a squeaking. Only Starfire didn't seem to realize that Beastboy was gone and a green rat which was making the noises replaced his spot. "There are?!" Her eyes went wide. She ran straight for the door.

Behind her, the three boys laughed their heads off.

"Guys…Honestly, though, we shouldn't be laughing, because we just pulled a prank on a girl, don't you think?" Robin finally asked when the anger subsided. "Maybe we should check on her? She hasn't come back for quite some time. And it's awfully quiet."

"What do you think happened?" Cy asked.

"Have no idea. Hey, Rob…"

"Yeah?"

"What you said a while ago…"

Robin looked confusedly at Cyborg. "About the laughing thing?"

He shook his head. "No, after that."

"'_Maybe we should check on her?'_"

"No! before that."

"'_Guys…'_?"

"After, after!"

"'_We just pulled a prank on a girl'_? What is it?" Robin asked, now a bit impatient.

"That's it—_GIRL._"

Beastboy looked at him, then Robin and back again. "If you have something to say, just say it, man."

"Girl, girl, girl!" He cried, wringing his hands in vexation.

Beastboy looked at him oddly. "…Is this charades or guess-what-you're-trying-to-say? Because my guess is…womanizer?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Don't you get it?"

"How about…opposite sex, and mostly hates rats…?"

Cy slapped one hand at his forehead. "Girl—Starfire—_RAVEN._"

"Geez. You could've just said so." Beastboy said. "Where is she, by the way? She was there this morning, right? And Nairu's not here too…"

By instinct, Robin's hand shot up to a small necklace hidden beneath his shirt. His other hand, however, slid to one of his pockets, where it clutched a small, crumpled paper. _Protect it with your life._

"They…must be upstairs. Let's go. I think those puppies are gone for now."

And so they got out, one by one, with Cyborg as their lead. Surely enough, the room was deserted, save for a happy Star who sat down merrily in front of the TV. She turned when the door creaked, and smiled warmly at her fellow Titans. "The danger has left the vicinity."

"Thanks God." Was the first thing Beastboy said.

Robin eyed him warily. "Anyways, have you seen Raven and Nairu?"

Starfire shook his head. "No, they weren't upstairs when I checked for the dogs…I have not seen them, not since this morning, I am afraid."

Robin sighed. "Where are they…?"

"…Hey, Robin! I think you might want to see this…" Cyborg's face called from near the entrance door.

"Huh? What is it?" he ran to them, along with Starfire.

Cyborg picked up a small paper, torn around the edges, obviously from a bigger piece. He held it out for them to see. It was Raven's note.

"…Oh my God…"

_Titans,_

_Have to leave on short notice. Don't expect me soon. Gone long time. Maybe weeks, or years. And Robin, remember what I wrote on the paper._

_,Raven_

"YEARS??!" Beastboy cried.

Despite the cries and yells, and Starfire's sobs, Robin stood immobilized, numb to the core. His eyes wandered to the end of the note. What she wrote on the paper. Quickly, his hand consciously grabbed the one in his pocket.

She was…gone…just like that…

"Raven…Why have you given this to me?"

He could not know that in another place, Raven was asking the very same thing to herself too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! A BIG plot twisting point! Since I was inspired by some fanfics, I wrote out longer chapters, much longer, even though they seem short (9 pages! My usual was six!). And now, since I got the plan well figured out, I'll post faster updates ( as long as you review, o' course!)! XD

Here's my general summary for next chapter: We find out a little bit more about Raven's past AU. And of course, what does Robin do amid the oblivion? The only thing seemingly rational: Find a reason for it.

I bet the Master wasn't what you expected, huh? Hehe. I have three OCs so far. I know it's a lot, but I'll have one more to add. As so many authors quoted before, "Dun like, dun read".

…And of course, your reviews keep me going. So, REVIEW, and I shall keep this long-chappie consistency and update faster.

I really do need your opinions. So far, I'm getting discouraged, then motivated, and then disheartened again. Maybe that's why I keep re-writing this chapter. Anyways, REVIEW! And I'll give you a zafara plushie! grabs a zafara plushie sack from neopets Not that I really have a single one, LOL.

I almost forgot. The personal replies!!!:

Mariko: The first three were certainly boring, weren't they? sigh plot point here, though, so I think it'll be better from here on.

Missy: Thanks for the review! XD

Lessa-13-2004: Here's the update! Thanks, that encouraged me somehow!

Jessica: First of all, thanks for reading the story, but as many authors say, dun like, dun read! I don't know what your problem is with Rob and Rae, but if you would, just find another story.

Inchantris Z:…thanks.

Strixvaria: thanks too. Here's the next chappie

There we have it. I'm done! XD

Yume


	5. Midnight Escape

**Disclaimer**: As a friend of mine said, "If thou thinks I own this, thou art stupid" Teen titans, that is. No, stupid isn't a bad word, and this is PG-rated anyways. Lotsa swearing here! XD

To Taylor: uhm…if you haven't noticed, Nairu is my OC. To others who don't know this, please take note as well.

**Seeing Beyond The Dark**

**Chapter Five: Midnight escape**

Robin stared wide-eyed at the note.

Have to leave… 

_Have to leave…_

_Have to leave…_

Have to leave… 

The words ran across his mind over and over again. His knees were wobbly and had he not hold on the armrest of the chair, he was sure he would have fallen down.

Subconsciously, his other hand withdrew from his pocket and clasped at the moon-shaped pendant that hung by his throat. It was so cold. So terribly cold. His throat ached as he leaned at the chair, closing his eyes.

All around him, grief sat, surrounded by an aura of melancholy. He suddenly felt sick.

"I think…" He said in a voice that was not quite his, "I'll rest in my room for a while…"

He shook his head to clear his mind, dragging his feet to the familiar route to hid bedroom, Raven's words imprinted in dark, permanent ink at the base of his mind.

**o**

There he sat on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was a moment before he shut his eyes, the light from the lightbulb up up there almost blinding him.

He stood up when a knocking came to his door.

"Robin?" It was Cyborg.

He fell back down again. He felt in no mood to talk to anybody. He ignored him, but had no choice when the knocking got louder.

"You in there?"

"…Yeah. What do you want?" He said, careful to hide the anxiety in his voice, but only succeeded in sounding colder than he meant.

"I need to talk to you."

"Say what you have to say." He replied flatly, his voice faintly reminding Cyborg of Raven.

"…Won't you at least open the door?"

Robin thought for a while. Then, a sense of weariness came back to him. He was too tired… "No."

His eyes glanced at the door every now and then, but no answer came from behind. A relatively long silence followed. Robin shrugged. He must've left.

He could only guessed what he wanted to talk about. But no, Robin felt no need to talk to just anybody now. It's not like Cyborg understood.

While it might be true that he was nowhere near 'close' to Raven, he wasn't apathetic either. He didn't feel grief like the other had, well…maybe a pang of it. He didn't feel hurt for any friendship either. But he did feel hurt, for something else. He felt hurt and angry. Despite everything, she was a member of the Teen Titans. You couldn't just leave like that. And moreover, he saw that she was in no hurry to come back either. And yet…

Knowing Raven, the first thing that came to mind was: 'You're joking'. But no, Raven doesn't joke. She wasn't like normal people who, he included, goofed around all day, or so she would've put it. No, she was less-emotional. He knew it wasn't her fault, she shouldn't blame her.

But in some part of his mind, in his desperation to find an answer, he did.

He blamed her for leaving, blamed her for the pain he and the others felt, and blamed her for ruinging the Christmas spirit. And on the very day too…

"I wonder…" He asked, to no one in particular. "If se ever understood the true essence of Christmas?"

_It was not_, he proceeded to think, _in giving gifts._

He resisted the urge to grab the necklace and throw it at the nearest wall.

It was…just being there…and she missed out on that most important part. He smiled a mirthless smile. How ironic. 

_Especially when she was the rival…of another one who left. And how so very much alike she and Terra are…_

"Robin…please? Just for a minute. No, a second."

The smile vanished instantly, almost as soon as it came when the voice pulled through again. But he was far too deep on his thoughts to be…pestered.

"You can sit there and rot all day for all I care." He sneered and meant it, which was out of character. Robin doesn't sneer, but he did.

Cyborg was too shocked to answer for a while. But he recovered soon. Whatever reason it was, it seemed all of them were really not themselves with Raven gone. Even Beastboy and Starfire had so harshly yelled at him. "…You know, it won't go away. The more you try to ignore it, the more it will gnaw at you back. The best way is to talk, and try to find why, in the first place, she left—"

"She left," Robin interrupted, voice full of bitterness. "Because it's her. She hates Christmas, and she just left because she can't stand it here. Maybe were just too—too weak—for her."

"Look, I'm sure there's a reason—"

"Just…go away."

"Robin? ROBIN! Don't you dare ignore me! Both Beastboy and Starfire are ignoring me already, and I've have enough of it. If you don't open this door, I swear, I'll blast it with my laser cannon if that's what it takes!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin's eyes widened, then narrowed again. Sighing, he grudgingly got up, grabbing his sunglasses on the way as he opened the door.

"What," he repeated. "Do you want?"

Cyborg stepped in, sighing in relief. "Finally, somebody wise enough to listen."

Robin did not reply, did not even show any signs of hearing him.

Cyborg stared at him, the almost-lifeless boy who he knew as the Titan Leader. But…he wasn't Robin. He did have the same face, the same hair, he same skin. But he had a whole new attitude. Where was the grim determination, the natural laughter and the easy smile he always saw…?

"I know it's a tough time since Raven—" He could've sworn Robin cringe at the name "—had left, very much like, I'm sure you've found the connection, Terra. But she's not like her in any other way, and we all know that! This is Raven—_our _Raven we're talking about. Raven is perfectly reasonable. There must be an explanation for this." Cyborg threw his hands in the air in exaggeration.

Robin looked at him, but through empty eyes. "…If all you came here to preach about is Raven, then forget about it. Get out of here." He said in a low, soft voice.

"Oh, no, Robin, no. You have to listen to me. I mean, where else would Raven go? This is her home, her family—"

"Sod that. She left. She doesn't like it here anymore. And it's not like she's forced to stay here anyway." Robin cut short.

"We could at least find her and ask her!"

"And if she doesn't want to come back? What, then?"

Cyborg glared at him. "Well, we could at least try!"

Robin glared right back. "And if she doesn't want to be found? She could be at the end of the world for all we know! You know what she said in that note. Weeks, years—I doubt she's even planning on coming back!"

"You never know. Maybe she is, but you're all too down to even bother!" Cyborg snapped back. "And besides, I'm not ignorant, you know. At the end of the note. There was something she wrote to you on some paper. I bet it has something to do with all these!"

"…That's none of your business! And it doesn't have anything to do with all these!"

"Oh yeah?! Show it to me then!"

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but at the look on Cy's face, quickly closed it. The paper was still in his pocket. His hand was ready to pull it out. But then he stopped. No. he would not give him that satisfaction. "No."

"See, see? I bet you know where she is!"

"No!" he brought a fist down at the table, startling Cyborg, who took a step backward when he took on foreward. "If I did, don't you think I would've told you? Don't you think I trust you enough??!"

"Then why? Why won't you tell me what she meant? Enlighten me!"

"Stop it! Just fucking stop it!" Robin said exasperatedly, a dangerous note on his voice. "Don't! Don't tell me what to do and don't tell me whatever excuses Raven might have for leaving. If she wants to leave, then she damn hell leaves! Tell yourself all those made-up, sorry excuses, but leave me out of it. Understand?"

"Then…all right…" Cyborg broke off, not knowing what to say. "…If that's the way it is…"

"It was a mistake letting you in, in the first place. Now get out." He spat fiercely.

But Cyborg stood still on his spot, head bowed down. His hands on both sides were tightly balled into fists.

"I said, GET OUT!"

Cyborg raised his head. He held Robin glare, but abruptly broke off. "Of course." He said stiffly.

Robin watched him walk away, and in spite of himself, felt a pang of triumph. But it quickly faded away, leaving him to wonder, if he did the right thing.

**o**

Cyborg left the room, groaning heavily.

Perhaps…yes…maybe Raven's gone forever… 

There was a part of him that broke at the thought, a part of him that did not want to believe that. Afterall they had gone through. But a larger part of him had already accepted that painful truth. Perhaps he was just being an ass about it.

Beastboy's soft cries he could still hear as he crossed his room. He was suddenly full of pity. He had no right to be so down when Beastboy must've felt even worse. He still remembered Terra, who hurt him when she left, and killed him when she died. Now, he hhad to go through it again…

At the far side of the hall, came Star's louder sobbing. Cyborg shut his eyes, willing himself not to listen as he went up down to the garage to find himself something to do…anything. Anything to keep his mind occupied so he didn't have to think anymore.

**o**

_At least find her!_

His words echoed in Robin's mind. Suddenly, all his anger left. Maybe…he could be right…she could be out there…

His mind, for the first time, went to his friends. Weren't they too, suffering? He then realized something he should've realized. Something Cyborg already had.

He didn't have to bear all the pain alone.

He had them. Cyborg was there for him, and what did he do? Yell his head off. He had to be there for them too…

He was ultimately unreasonable. But he resolve to change that.

Right now, he wanted to. But could not. All he can do was what he was going to do. What he was going to do is risky, it might hurt them even more but…

What had to be done, had to be done.

**o**

Robin winced heavily, as he saw the mask. Mask of what he had been before. But he was different now.

He carefully took the mask. He needed something to make him look different. Something that won't attract people. That's where Nairu's shades kicked in. He was thankful for them.

He then took his steel, expandable stick (A/n: I have no idea what it's called) and placed it at the top of his neatly arranged casual clothes. His costume, too, was way back at his cabinet. He shut the backpack tight and sealed it with the zipper.

He was all-packed and ready. Swinging the bag over his shoulders, he pulled his cloak, the one he bought a year ago but never wore or even thought of wearing until now, tightly about him. It was jet-black, like his hair, and had silver stitching on the hem and sides. It collar rose up and completely covered his mouth.

The clock struck, informing him it was midnight already. He peeked outside the windows and saw that indeed all was dark save for some Christmas lights. But he could do. Now, was the hard part.

Still, on the side table near the entrance, lay Raven's note. Now, he had to add a letter. He cleared his mind, trying not to think about how the others would react if they saw the paper in the morning.

In his fine, standard curved handwriting, he wrote quickly, on the same paper just below Raven's note.

When he had finished and signed it, he placed on top the mask he had been holing all the time. That would convince them that he really was the one who wrote it. He grabbed the small flashlight and the two pack of batteries(which he shoved at his cloak's pocket). Without any second thoughts, he opened the door and faced the world.

**o**

Cyborg woke up on a dull Thursday, to find that the usual bumming and noisy room was silent and empty.

So, he went on, half-heartedly cooking breakfast—for whom? Not likely they'll come out of their rooms.

"This is horrible." He whispered, to no one in particular.

Just then, the eggshell he was about to break, via the spoon, broke all the way to the ends, leaving a mess of yolk and white. "This day can't get any worse…"

But it did. He was about to go outside, only to find out that their whole driveway was filled with snow. He found two kids nearby and angrily shoved some coins in their waiting hands as they began to shove the snow.

Even worse, when he tried to get both Starfire and Beastboy at lunchtime. They wouldn't come down either. But compared to Robin's yelling, theirs were soft voices mixed with helplessness. It made him feel even more miserable.

The worst, however, came when he was about to go upstairs, to just finally rest. His head was throbbing badly when a flash of black caught his eye. He spun back, gazing at the side table. It was Robin's mask, over Raven's note.

He picked it up, a wave of nausea almost overtaking him when he read it.

The letter slid from his hands, casually falling to the floor. Then, dizziness came and he was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

**o**

Raven crossed the elaborately decorated open hall without a single pause, concentrating all her meditation in ignoring the people who cheered.

"Rave," Nairu called beside her. "You all right? You look…unusually pale."

"Fine as the nighttime." She replied smoothly.

Nairu looked unsure, but let it pass. "You know…I'm starting to doubt all these…Seki's information…"

Raven's gray eyes met hers. "And why is that?"

"It's just that…all these…every week, or at least once every two weeks, there's a report of them. Always in opposite location. Like, far north, then they suddenly appear at the middle east. It's too much."

Raven returned her gaze forward, nodding without interest. "What are you trying to say?"

"That…well…they should have a headquarters, shouldn't they? So why travel at the four corners of the globe?"

"…Maybe that's because Seki's group keeps finding them."

"Or maybe there's something else behind all these. Doesn't it feel suspicious?"

Raven rolled her eyes, tired from hearing any more. At that moment, she was saved when they came to the end of the hall, where rows of silver circled doors rested. Their trademark eye glared at thhe center. Raven put one pale hand on it and it opened, leading them to a square open space, much like an elevator, only more advanced since it had no buttons, just the same eye where in Raven again put her hand, and it zoomed upwards.

Nairu felt the sick feeling of traveling in the speed of light. It was an upward jerk and within the second, they came to their destination. The lightheadedness stuck with her though. She supposed she should be used to it by now. Afterall, she had lived here all her life.

Raven, Nairu, Ralph and Seki left the cube-like elevator, now about fifty feet from the ground. Raven looked unhinged, while Seki felt a bit dizzy like Nairu. Ralph was trying to get up his feet properly.

"Blech. I think I better go now. Have much to check on, with business and all. For the kingdom of Ahluind and the clan, of course." Ralph grinned, patting Nairu at the back. "It's not like we're going to do anything important, right?"

Raven blinked. Once. Twice. "But…I thought…"

Ralph addressed her sentiment with a wave of the hand. "_Adios, Amigos!_"

Seki stared at his retreating form towards another elevator, at the far left. "Since when did he speak Spanish?"

Nairu shrugged. "…dunno…"

The three then strode along the red carpet, across another set of double doors.

**o**

"Have you seen a girl with, um, light violet hair, about my height, wearing dark colours and…" he described Raven, like he had been for the past hour. Good thing the station was open, 24 hours.

The man finally pointed to a train at the left. "East Ahluind. Are you going to buy a ticket?"

Robin felt tired, and immensely regretted leaving. Right now, he would have been enjoying a hot cup of milk, some tofu or eggs…

But he tried no to think about that. Because right now, he was positively rotting on the sidewalk. Free from his usual costume, he was wearing a pale-yellow colored shirt, some jeans, and a dark cloak. And of course, shades.

No one seemed to recognize him. But that wasn't really much of a good thing, he thought, when he had reached the train station.

He would've bought a ticket, and somewhere beneath all his stuff was his license, but it's not like he could pretend to be Dick Grayson anymore. He was still Robin. And that would be his name all through out. And he didn't really want them to know who he was. Otherwise, the others would probably chase after him to wherever he went.

"…No thanks." He sped to the other end of the station, following the length of the train. He had no choice.

Sighing, he pulled his back pack to his arm, gripping it as tightly as he could. He then jumped to the side of one train.

He let out his breath when he saw no one spotted him. He then made his way inside. It must be cheating, an evil thing. If he did this a month ago, he would've been ashamed and angry at himself. But as he was right now, he only felt apathy.

Robin yawned slightly, and for the rest of his ride, slept contentedly like the others on their midnight ride.

**o**

"Excuse me?" Robin tapped the man's shoulder lightly. When he woke up he found himself seated beside a tall, slim boy with ebony-hair tied in a thin ponytail, and blue eyes that reminded him of the sea, who he didn't remember seeing last night…

He turned around. "…Yes?"

"Where is this train going?" He felt stupid, asking the question.

The guy looked at him oddly. "…We're on our way to the southern part of the kingdom of Ahluind. The train just stopped by the central park a while back. "

Robin nodded quickly. "…err—oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry about that."_So he must've missed the last stop…Damn his drowsiness. He wanted out as soon as possible…South, huh? The train-station-man said east, but at least he was still in the same kingdom…_

Robin could see the noon sun at the corner of his eyes, and knew he overslept 'til nearly lunch…

He nodded too. Robin sighed. Oh great. He was on his way to a place he didn't even know. He felt sick.

"…Hey, you alright there?" The man asked with a grin, holding out a small plastic wrapper to him.

"…What's this?" Robin asked as he took it.

The man turned to the window again. "Just candy. Mint flavor, of course. I have lots of those, don't worry. Something to eat, we still have a long way. You sure you're alright? You look a bit…"

"I'm fine." Robin tossed the candy to his mouth, slipping the wrapper to one of his jeans' pockets. "Oh, I'm Robin, by the way."

The train slowed and eventually came to a stop at another station, where the words 'Ahluind South Station' were printed in a sign board that hung at the front in big, old, blank letters.

Robin stood up, the man did too.

The other glanced at him, smiling cheerfully. "Hello. I'm Ralph. So…are you new here?"

"…yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll help you along the streets. Quite a lot of free time ahead of me…" He chuckled.

**o**

Raven raised a brow. "You _really_ wanna know?"

"That's what I said earlier!" Nairu protested.

Seki frowned impatiently. "It's not like we'll all die if you told us." He drawled, fiery eyes almost tempting.

"Fine, fine." Raven replied, albeit amusedly. "It's someone…I met a while back. One of my comrades."

"And?" Nairu pressed.

"…And, I gave it, the Ethrium that is, to him, this Christmas." She said, matter-of-factly.

Nairu raised a hand. "Wait! As in…just like that?!"

Raven nodded. "…Just like that."

The other one was surprised. "…but what about…just like that…did this person even know?"

Raven shrugged. "What you don't know won't hurt you."

Seki replied detachly. "Trust has a way of disproving that. I mean, look at that mutt, Ralph. He doesn't even know what's good for him. It's not like he knew what was coming either when he was given the job of Master, did he? Look at the result now, he's doing a bad job of it."

Nairu stomped her foot in a childish manner. "Honestly, I don't know what you're problem with Ralph is! As long as you don't bother us with it." She turned to Raven. "Specific answer: Who'd you give it to?"

"…Well, it's someone you know…"

"Oh, is it now? _Specific answer!_"

Momentary pause.

Raven sighed as the duo looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, fine. It's…the Titan Leader, Robin."

Nairu gaped. "Robin??!"

"What, anything wrong?"

Seki closed his eyes, tired as he was. "Who is this Robin anyway?"

"I told you, he's the Titans leader." Raven repeated impatiently.

"And he is to be trusted?"

Raven sighed. "…Yeah, I suppose. He's a worthwhile fellow…"

"Worthwhile enough to put your life on the line?" Nairu asked loudly.

Raven's face held no sign of expression. "Since this is what it's all about anyway, why don't you tell me about what's really going on anyway? I come here, less than half a year ago, and you gave me some freaking crescent necklace and Ralph tells me to go give it to someone. Now what? What is this whole meeting and stuff all about?"

Nairu rolled her eyes. "Since you insist, I'll go ahead and tell you the story. Mind you, the late queen asked us to keep it secret, so don't look at me that way." She began, "Now…

"When you were merely a small baby, Her Highness put this charm on you, called the Ethrium Spell. It takes your life—and no, I did not mean that literally—and puts it in an inanimate object. Well, not really your life, just a portion of your soul—and maybe that could explain part of your lack of emotion—and that inanimate object happened to be a crescent crystal His Lordship gave to Her Highness on their wedding day—God let them rest in peace—and so, she gave it to you. This Spell casts your soul sort of…indestructible, say. Since the crescent crystal originated way back before anyone could remember, the crystals forged and found deep underground, they held an ancient kind of magic. So, the spell gave you endless powers, like those you have now, and you cannot die from any tragedy, you will merely heal overtime.

"That is a curse in itself. For example, if you had some lethal disease, you will not die by it, but instead live with the disease until your real life span comes to a halt. Or rather, it renders you indestructible but not invincible, nor immortal. You cannot live forever still.

"The Ethrium Spell also gave you a negative effect. Your powers are too strong and cannot be controlled, so you were brought up in here knowing no emotion. Unfortunately for the Queen, by the time she realized this great flaw—living with no emotions was a tragedy—she could do nothing in her power to reverse the Spell. So, you grew up, went away, I then came to find you, yadda, yadda…

"Then, when Her Highness died, Ralph told me to give you the crescent crystal, which Her Highness kept around her neck with a silver chain. But now, it has come to you. And now, it's in someone else's hands." She gave her best friend a warm smile. "…So…?"

Raven shook her head. "Well…that explains a lot, but still, why did Ralph even bother telling me to give the Ethrium away?"

Nairu snapped her fingers. "Oh, that. Well, since the crystal is practically your life, if it is destroyed or broken, you die."

Raven blinked. "That was frank…I die, huh? Well, that really sucks. Are you sure there's no way to reverse it? I don't want to live my life dreading every second Robin might break the crystal afterall."

"…And oh yeah, there's something else…well, obviously, there are also some people after the crystal."

"Like…?"

Nairu sighed. "Lately, there's been this ground, which claims to be called Exe, and they almost got the Ethrium, if it was not for Ralph, who quickly defended it when they came to—sad as it is—assassinate the Queen. Now, we have several reports of them. Seki heads the security and the search for them."

Seki nodded. "Yes. Around south of the city, if I remember."

"South? Nairu said. "I thought it was north?"

"That was four months ago."

"Oh…Okay, then."

Raven rolled her eyes. Why do they want it anyway?"

"…No idea…Maybe it's the magic within it. It's ancient old afterall."

Raven let out a fake cough. "Greeeeaaaattt." She drawled, " Anyways, are you positive there's no other way to reverse the spell, or destroy it or what?"

Nairu crossed her arms. "Whoever said there wasn't? Only the queen couldn't. At your current state, I doubt you can either."

Raven glanced at her sharply. "And why not?"

Seki nodded. "I agree with Nairu. To dispel, it is all up to you. Because there is only one emotion that could reverse the ancient magic. Probably the oldest emotion of them all. And it's not quite possible for you to experience it."

"What is it?…Fear? Hatred? That's pretty easy." Raven replied with dry humor.

Both Nairu and Seki shook their heads. "No, It's love." They said at the same time.

**Authoress' Notes:** There! I wrote on-off on this chappie, so it might be a bit confusing. Whoopee, I got Raven's past and the pendant thingee (which is _very_ AU and corny too) out on this chappie. Ahluind, the kingdom, is pronounced as 'H-ah-looin'. And Exe obviously is the application program! And another spelling of X and eX. The chapter's title was a big, fat, give away to most of what happened tho.

Sorry for the lack of romance too. I promise more will come soon, and maybe some hints.

I think there will be an estimated around 5-6 more chapters of this fanfic, so yeah, I'm kind of in a hurry. So again, things will go on a faster pace than the fast one it already is running on.

Honestly, maybe it's the part of me that wants to just finish this fic already so it's fast. I don't want to put this on hiatus or completely stop this fic, coz I did that to my very first one in this site already and I do want a fic that I can see to the end. Like, being free to start a new fic. Not that I hate this or don't enjoy writing this, I do. But I currently have my interests…somewhere else, so to say.

Thanks to all the reviewers! I really appreciate them and you don't know how much they encourage me! I'm really sorry I couldn't put author responses this chapter, because I heard from somewhere that FanFictondotnet can delete your fics for some whacko reason related to that. Anyways, R&R!


	6. Worth

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen titans or anything of the sort, so please don't sue.

Seeing Beyond The Dark 

**Chapter Six: Worth**

"_No, It's love."_

Raven blinked. "Love…?"

Nairu offered her a sad smile. "Yeah. Or a spoken profession." She spoke softly. "How can you feel something you have abstained from for years?"

"She's got a point there, you know." Seki agreed.

Raven lowered her gaze. _Love…_Could she not love? –no, probably not, huh? "Do you think I'll manage something like that? Love…I can hardly stand friendship…"

"I know." Nairu sighed. "but…but you're my friend."

Raven only nodded. "I guess…but how can I love? Tell me. I know very few people. And none of them are really…_that_ special…"

"I understand it's difficult…but you know we can't live-_like this_—not for forever. We can't live being chased every minute of our lives. I'm very much sick of it. Can't you find someone…anyone? I'm sure…"

Raven shrugged. "How hard can it be? The only people I know is…you, Seki, Ralph and Stafire, Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin." She gave out a small, uncharacteristic and blank chuckle. "…That's only seven of people."

" Well, let's start crossing out, eh? Just for fun. Not like you can be lesbian or anything, so that's me and Star of the hook. And," She added, shooting Seki a sly look. "not like Seki and Ralph…well, hey, they're both all right, but really?"

Seki coughed. "Shut up. And no, of course not. I doubt Ralph has any…feelings either. Besides, the guy's just a joke."

"As much as I appreciate all your help, you're just making it worse."

Nairu smiled. "Come now. That leaves Beastboy, Cy and Rob. Go ahead, choose one.:

"Ugh…" Raven waved the thought away. "As if that was ever possible. Beastboy, first of all, won't take me seriously. Then Cyborg, uh, I don't know…then Robin…The guy's a mystery.

"It won't be that bad. Cyborg or Robin? Hmm…I'd rather Rob." She gave her a small wink.

Raven almost blushed. Except she doesn't. So she didn't. "This is…ludicrous. They're both so very far away…"

"That's it." Seki snapped his fingers. "You go on with your girl talk, but I'm out of here." He gave them both a curt nod and exited.

"Okay, bye." Nairu waved at him shortly. "Well, anyways, you have a lifetime to try."

"I don't know…I can always just live with the curse. I can die, not much problem. Death is but another step, afterall. I can accept death. Love is a different thing."

"If you ask me, I'd rather you live. Life should not be taken so granted, especially by you. Maybe you could meet someone new."

""Or not." Raven shuddered to think of it. "I think I don't have the schedule for meeting up with people."

"WELL, it isn't that hard. Cyborg or Robin. Falling in love is easy, you know. Afterall…you gve the Ethrium to Rob, right? You trust the guy…that's something. It's nearly New Year, you know. Five more days. Maybe you could have a new relationship next year." She said suggestively.

Raven stared at the ceiling blankly. "With Robin? Honestly, I don't know. He doesn't seem…interested in me. Starfire, more like. I don't even want to talk about it anymore." She sighed. "Too tired."

Nairu shrugged. "But Faith is Love…"

**o**

"You sure you know where you're going? We've been walking and talking for _hours."_ Robin muttered.

"Sure I do, Robin. This is quite a big kingdom and at this time of the year, it's very crowded. That's why it's better we use the alleys."

Robin flung his hands in the air. "Okay, fine. What do you mean, _at this time of the year_? It's nearly New Year, I know. Is that it?"

Ralph turned sharply on a corner, leading them to a maze of inter-crossed alleys. "Have you not heard?" His voice sounded surprised. "No. Yes. Well, maybe. More like, people flock here because _she_ is back. Where have you _been_?"

Robin followed him. " How about, 'somewhere miles away'? Who exactly is 'she'? Popular airhead model or something?"

Ralph rolled his eyes, not that Robin saw him anyway, because Robin only stared at his back, there was space only for one person to fit through at a time. "Not a snob, of course not. She's the princess. A good friend of mine too. She just recently arrived here, after so many years…"

"Most princesses are always greedy and evil, aren't they? Except for those fairytale dramatics."

"Not really. I think she'll stay here for quite some time. There are bands out there for her head, so it'll be more safe for her here."

"If she doesn't live permanently here," Robin was confused. "Then where does she live? Isn't she suppose to stay here and rule the kingdom and stuff?"

Ralph laughed out loud. "No, no, no. That's where our little minister kicks in. Well, he's not really our minister or royal or anything, just someone who runs the whole kingdom. Lord Seki. Personally, I rather do not like him. He's mean sometimes. Often, actually. So the Princess goes on long journeys all the time."

"Her parents don't mind? Lucky her."

"Nah. They passed already." He replied frankly, a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh…Um, isn't that dangerous, all the traveling?"

"That's why she returned, see? But she's strong anyway. Quite powerful. And humorless."

"She _does _sound snobbish. Humorless…"

"I suppose for some people she might sound so," They now exited out of the alleys, rounded off another corner and we're exposed to fresh air. Robin shut his eyes quickly; the sudden light blinded him. "Now, we're here."

Robin shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. "Where exactly is _here_?"

Ralph grinned. "The palace. I live here actually."

"Well…wow, I guess. Judging from your clothes, I already figured that." Robin pointed to his designer shirt and leather jacket. " But what are we doing here?" Robin shifted his vision to the huge castle, its grey bricks leveled evenly to form the walls, and French double doors. It's size was gigantic, Robin's sight could not view the ends of the castle that were really far wide.

"Well, since I'm such a nice guy," He said. "And you're new here, I'll give you free tickets to the best hotel in the entire kingdom."

Robin grinned too. "You will? Thanks so much!…So where's the hotel?"

"You're so naïve. You're looking at it, stupid. I meant, the palace!"

"Live…in the palace? Cool! I really appreciate this and—"

"Okay, okay, I'm no good at mushy stuff. "

"No one will mind me here?"

"No, you're—from now on—under my protection. Consider it a privilege. As my friend of course. We are friends, right?"

Robin nodded eagerly. "Very much friends. Hey, maybe I'll get to see the princess," he joked. "And see if she's really a snob…Haha…I'm really dreaming, aren't I?"

"Depends. You can really see her, if you want. Now come on."

"Seriously?" Robin followed him through a side, to a small, cubic-like square at the right, that was attached to a metal structure that went all the way up to the top floor and had small bridges that connected it with the palace. Further along was a huge garden where a lot of people with frilly dresses and luxurious-looking tuxes stood and sat and chatted.

As they neared the structure, a shadowed-form walked from a nearby oak-wood door, as if expecting them. The cloaked man approached Ralph and whispered something to him. "Password?"

"Darkless." Ralph replied. Except Robin couldn't really hear them because they were speaking in such low voices that were barely whispers. The cloaked man nodded and drifted away.

Robin caught up with Ralph. "What was that all about?"

The other man just shrugged it off. "Nothing, just security gibberish." They stopped before the cubic-like that were twice they're length and about seven feet wide.

"What is this?" Robin asked.

Ralph slipped his hand into a small square the size of a legal-size bond paper, which, Robin realized, was a scanner that scanner for handprints. Tight security. But a bit more loose than he expected…

"Elevators. Lots of them in the castle, if you don't like traveling through stairs. But unfortunately, they need handprints. Guests aren't registered, so…yeah…"

"That's okay." Robin said hastily as they entered the lift. It was covered in a dark-tinted glass, and you could see your reflection everywhere. It was sort of…creepy, in its own way.

Ralph reached out again, and buttons came out from nowhere. They were obviously floors and levels. He pressed one and withdrew his hand, and the buttons disappeared.

"Why aren't we going through the front door?"

"They announce your entrance there. Name, then title. This here is a sort of, secret entrance only some can use."

"But why not just the front door?"

Ralph glanced at him and grinned. "Less flashy."

**o**

Seki stopped short of the T-shaped tower. So this was where the Ethrum was. Finally, his days of search were coming to an end. And about time too.

Raven did mention something about the Titan Leader, and he was told that this was where he lived.

"Typical. Literally a T-shaped one." Seki drawled. What else did he expect?

He also heard there were other three people here: a changeling, a cyborg (literally) and a girl from another planet. A bunch of freaks. He rolled his eyes. "This would be an easy catch."

With a smirk, he raised his hand and pointed at the tower, watching smugly as his minions of the clan Exe crept quietly inside and started the abduction. It would be quick, much quicker compared to how many years he spent waiting for the throne…

**o**

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, then no problem." Nairu replied smoothly.

"…that's over, at least." Was Raven's only reply.

Nairu sighed. "This is gonna get more boring than it is."

"That's why I left. There's nothing to do here. At least not really."

Nairu nodded and pulled her long sleeves up to glance at her wrist watch. "I say, we're in time for lunch. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, you know. It's unhealthy for a princess."

Raven shrugged. "I don't really care."

Nairu only smiled and dragged her halfway through the whole palace to the dining room on the first floor.

**o**

"He _what!_" Beastboy demanded at noon the next day.

"It says so here." Cyborg flung the piece of parchment at Beastboy's feet. "Read it for yourself."

"But he cannot have…he cannot have…left us…" Starfire sobbed.

Beastboy bended and picked the letter up, and read it. He paled and froze. He narrowed his eyes and shoved it at the dining table angrily. "…Stupid, stupid Robin."

Starfire didn't even want to read it. "But why…why would Robin do such a thing…?"

"To find Raven, or so it—" Cyborg paused when an idea struck him. His conversation with Robin the night ago flooded to him. Then…then it was him…

"What?"

"—It's my fault, dammit. My fault Robin left. I told him. I don't know what came over me, but I did…"

"Told him what?" Starfire asked in a clearer voice as she wiped her tears away with a kerchief.

"That he had to stop moping. I told him he had much better things to do. Like finding Rave…it's all my fault..." Cyborg explained dejectedly.

Beastboy and Starfire were both quiet as they mourned in their sorrow.

Perhaps, Starfire thought, it was Cy's error. Or perhaps, it was what Robin wanted all the time…

**o**

Robin marveled at the paintings as they passed. They looked ancient and expensive. Some were of what looked like the Queen, with hair the color of faded violet. _Just like Raven's_, he found himself thinking. Her eyes were a dark, warm brown and she smiled sweetly in the painting. But despite that, she looked tired. He then remembered Ralph said she had passed away already.

It must be really bad for the princess, with both parents gone…

"This area is under the left wing, and most pictures here, as I think you noted, are of the Queen's, before and after she married the King." Ralph pointed to another painting, where the Queen sat on a beautiful white horse, her face younger and considerably fairer.

Robin nodded and the turned along a corner, and descended down on marble stairs.

Ralph stopped as they reached the last step. "I suppose the princess should be at the dining room by now…you want to go meet her and we'll eat lunch, or unpack first?"

"I don't know, but I think I'd rather unpack first…" Robin replied.

"Sure. How long are you staying anyway?"

"I'm just looking for a friend of mine. I know it's improper of me to be here, so maybe just one night—"

Ralph shook his head. "No, by all means, you are my guest. Let me rephrase the question. How long are you staying in Ahluind?"

"…Today's…Friday, right? If not over the weekend, then around at least next week or until I find my friend, I guess."

"Then be free to stay here!"

"No, really, it's alright. I'll just find an inn…"

Ralph put an arm around him and grinned. "Stay! It's really boring here, I'm in dire need of a companion."

Robin laughed.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

**o**

Cy froze.

His eyes widened as they fell at the hundreds of men, all dressed in black with their faces covered with a thin dark cloth. They seemed to be humungous, with big muscles and broad shoulders, easily towering over Cyborg.

He had no time to catch his breath when hundreds of them poured in, with one charging him straight.

He pulled back. "Oof." He was knocked out as one of them caught his waist in a ferocious charge and gripped, sending the duo to the floor.

"The boy. Robin. Find him." He heard an odd, serious voice…that was happy, if he was mistaken. But he had no time to ponder over it.

Cyborg was unconscious even before he hit the floor.

BAM!

Beastboy stopped in mid-spoon. He arched his brows. "What was that?"

Starfire replied unsurely, "It sounded as if someone was falling hard."

Beastboy shrugged. "I'll go check it out." And it never occurred to him that as he went, he was falling according to the plan of Exe. Which is to separate them as much as possible and attack them differently. That way, they are taken out much faster and more efficiently.

He pushed his chair on its back legs and stood up unceremoniously. Annoyed but slightly worried, the changeling hurried up to the front door where Cy went to answer the doorbell earlier.

But CY was not there. The door was left open.

"That isn't like him…" Where is he?

When Beastboy spun back around, the corners of his eyes caught a lying figure not six feet away. The light reflected his armor, gleaming blue. But before he could move, he saw an entirely different shape. A dark flash that tackled him ruthlessly to the floor.

He was dragged down and his breath was knocked out from under him. His eyes watered as he felt a sharp pain at his arms and ribs. Then, he heard a bone crack.

The last of his view settled into his unconscious friend. "…Cyborg…"

**o**

"….Excuse me, Her Highness," The messenger said politely, bowing a little.

Raven raised her violet head. Nairu answered for her. "Yes, what is it?"

He s stood straight as he was taught to do and spoke clearly, "A new location of Exe has been recently found. Along the south central, there are local rumors of members there in one of them buildings.

"Where is Seki?" Raven asked.

"With all your respect, he left for more pressing matters just a while ago. In his absence, I send the message to you, Your Majesty."

"Well then, " Raven said with a frown. "Proceed with standard procedure and send a tracking and hunting team down there. Clear?"

The messenger nodded and bowed. "Crystal." He then turned and left.

Meanwhile, Nairu sighed. "This might be another trap."

"…I know."

"Then you're falling right for it—again."

Raven shooed her head. "We cannot risk it." She forked the grilled meat. "If the rumors hold true."

"But so far, it has not. This can only go so far, Rave. We are losing men. This situation is slipping out of control."

"No, Nairu. It's still in our hands if we play the cards right. We still have our advantage."

Nairu smiled. "Ah, Robin."

They had no idea that the said teen was happily unpacking his clothes a story above their floor level, just about ready to join them.

A/n: Shorter than previous chappies, but long in general. Only four more chapters! Expect an update at least once every 3 weeks and the max is once per two months. Faster when summer comes, of course

Would appreciate if you reviewed.


	7. Collision Course

**_A/N:_** Things won't go that well, since I'm quite frustrated now, and strangely inspired to write. Weird combination to feel, eh? Sue me.

Then again, you probably would, if I didn't write my disclaimer. I don't own Teen Titans. There you go.

Bear with me, as this is about to come to an end, on my numerous clichés. They're inevitable when Rave is concerned XD

BTW, the chappie's title came from Linkin Park's new album. Yay, they all meet up now! XD

Chapter Seven—Collision Course

"W-Where are we?" Beastboy asked as he rubbed his swollen head. He carefully shifted in a sitting position, against a wall.

Starfire, who was awake moments before, answered. "I do not specifically know. But I suspect we are in an uninhabited ancient room, considering," She pointed to the dust that hang around pretty much everything.

At close examination, B.B realized that she spoke true. It looked like a really old bedroom, with a bed that was stripped of its mattress and now lay with cobwebs. There wasn't much furniture around either. There was only that and a wooden closet not five feet from him, and there was a window shielded with hard metal bars on the left, where Cyborg gazed outside.

"Ack—my head hurts horribly." And it was true, his head was throbbing painfully. "Where _in the world_ are we?"

"According to my observations, we should be along the south, near Titan Tower, seeing as it's snowing. No wonder, either. It's Yuletide season. Not even New Year yet. And considering," he pointed at a clock, that was miraculously still working at the top of a wall, "It's 1:00 p.m. here, and at my watch, it's only noon, we must be around an hour away."

"Well, yeah, but why are we here?"

"That remains oblivious to us. All I remember are black-clad men, who" Star shuddered at the word, "attacked."

Cy's memory went further, and was more vivid. He remembered many, so many of them. They immediately tacked him to the floor. But he remembered…what was said. They were talking about him… "Robin."

"Huh?"

Cyborg's tone was flat. "They were looking for Robin."

Starfire blinked. "But Robin is not among us."

Cyborg sighed. "They probably didn't know he left…but why would are they looking for him?"

"Maybe he's in some kind of mess." Beastboy replied. " I think he went looking for Rave…"

"You think." Cyborg said curtly.

Starfire sighed. "Either way, somehow, we are doomed here. The door is jammed. "

"Either its stuck, or it opens from the outside."

The trio sat in silence.

Then, a heavy rattling caught their attention. The heavy-metal-resistent-to-their-powers shook loudly, as if someone was forcing it open…

"Dammit!" Beastboy's eyes widened as an unfamiliar voice swear from behind the door. He charged to the door and yelled.

"Is someone there!"

The rattling stopped. "W-Who's that!"

Beastboy's face broke into their grin. Wheover kidnapped them was certainly not the one behind the door, seeing as he didn't know them.

"Beastboy here. Some guy kidnapped us from our home."

"Wait a moment…Okay, are there other people inside there?"

"Yes, my friends, Cyborg and Starfire."

"Alright. Pull the door while I push, okay?"

"OK."

"1…2…3…pull!" The voice from the ther side yelled, and Beastboy pulled as hard as he could.

Starfire and Cyborg joined him and pulled. With the force of everything they got, the door gave in, the metal bent and Cyborg threw it beside.

They were greeted by a beaming face, a man in a police-like uniform.

"Ahluind Special Emergency Squad" He introduced himself. He glanced at the changeling. "You must be Beastboy."

The changeling grinned. "Yep…"

"Then, the three of you, follow us. We will bring you to the emergency guest rooms at the palace. You may rest there until further questioning." He nodded. "Do any of you know who the kidnappers were?"

Cyborg blinked. Castle…?

"Nah, we didn't see anything but men in all black."

The man nodded. "OK. Follow me." And they moved out, heading to where the rest of the Teen Titans were.

**OOO**

Raven finished the lasts of her chocolate pudding dessert. For the second time on the length of her lunch, the double doors burst open and a messenger came in.

"Princess, the Squad has come, recovering three hostages. Unfortunately, any members of Exe were absent and had left before for an anonymous time." He announced, his voice filling 'til the edges of the room.

As always, Nairu spoke for her. "Bring them in as soon as Her Majesty finishes her meal, or," She glanced at Raven's empty plate to hers, where few bits of food remained. "Until I finish mine. Otherwise, we'll call you."

The messenger bowed and left.

Nairu glanced at Raven. "Three hostages, huh?"

Raven's face was masked, unreadable. "Maybe they have a clue…or not…"

But before Nairu could reply, the doors opened, again, and let in another presence. The same messenger a while ago bowed and started his speech.

"Princess Raven. Not ten minutes ago, an anonymous figure faxed us a message. Unfortunately, we cannot detect him since he uses the email-fax system, and he erased his tracks. I think you should read this." He walked on, letting out a hand where a rolled fax paper was clutched.

Nairu took it. "You may leave."

The messenger nodded as Nairu unrolled the paper.

Her eyes narrowed and she showed it to Raven.

Raven didn't show a hint of anything in her face, but her voice was low and dangerous. "Looks like they're coming out of the dark. Traitor…"

"I should've known…he was always suspiscious! And not to mention he actually headed the guard in search of Exe. No wonder we were always led to dead ends!"

There it said: Ah, Your Highness, is it? Meet Exe at the city square, midnight. I think we have something you may want. –Seki"

Raven scoffed. "Maybe it's a bluff…"

**OOO**

Robin sighed. He missed them all.

Beastboy and his glee and easy laughter, Cyborg with his fights with B.B and the noise that seemed missing, Starfire and her naïve ways. And most of all, _Raven_ and he quiet, yet dark aura.

He always believed there was more to Raven than she let on. And now, he found, of all the things, he missed her the most.

Life seemed depressing, and no one was there—well, maybe except Ralph, but he had only known the guy for a couple of hours. He wished Raven was here…then maybe, he could find answers to all the questions he wanted to ask.

Like why did she leave? And maybe to settle the tight knots than formed in his stomach and the confusing emotions he felt whenever he worried about her.

A knock broke into his thoughts. Ralph's voice came through.

"Yo, Robin! You finished?"

He glanced at his luggage bag, which lay open and empty, the contents now filled in the closet. Well actually, it didn't even fill the whole closet, much less three of them. He suddenly felt extravagance-conscious, but this feeling disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Yes."

"Then, come on! I'm so hungry I could devour a whole pig!"

Robin's stomach grumbled. He flushed. Guess he was hungry as well. "Alright, alright."

He opened the door and together with Ralph, descended to the first floor where Raven and Nairu ate.

**OOO**

"Maybe."

"But no…he couldn't possibly be…he heads the team which was supposed to find Exe. They must be faking it."

It all dawned to Nairu now. No wonder things have been going strangely… "But all those misleadings! Don't you get it Rave!"

"NO! He wouldn't…" Raven whispered defensively, her voice weak.

"Don't be stupid. It all fits the puzzle…that's why he left…but…"

"traitor…" Raven glared. No matter, Seki wasn't really close to her.

"Why? Why'd he leave now? What good would it be to him?"

Raven blinked a second before crying out, "Robin!"

At the same moment, the call of his name brought the Titans Leader faster down the stairs, and the doors opened.

Robin came in, surprised to hear his name. But even more surprised when he saw who was sitting at the head of the table. The pale eyes scanned him before turning away, sharply, to Ralph.

"Wha…?" Nairu looked at him, confused. "Robin? Is that you?"

Robin flushed. "Well…yeah…"

He warmed as a hand slipped around his shoulder and Ralph went to one of his speeches. "Yo, Nairu! Guess who I met at the train? Him! Robin! Si't okay if he stays here for a while? At excess bedroom upstairs."

"R-Robin." Raven called. "What are you doing here?"

Thankfully, Ralph answered for the speechless Robin. "To find someone, I think. Isn't that right?"

Robin snapped out of his shock and carefully walked away from Ralph to Raven. "T-To find you! But what are _you_ doing in the palace?"

Ralph quickly intervened, seeing the princess at some kind of distress, walked over and sat opposite of Nairu. "Ah, I see that you two know each other. I was looking forward to introducing you to the princess, but oh well…"

Raven quickly bowed her head quickly, hiding the blood that rushed to her face. "Well…I…I was going to tell you guys sometime…"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Oh, is that right? I bet you weren't even planning to come back!"

"That isn't true!" Raven shot at him.

"I suppose you just got sick of us, right? That must be all there is to it. And you ran away."

"No, no! I…I…" Raven whispered, "…missed you…"

Robin warmed at the voice, but the anger was still there. "But why!"

I just didn't want to put any of you in harm's way!"

Nairu rolled her eyes. "Isn't that a little late already? You already gave it to him."

Robin blinked, confusion overwhelming him. "Gave what?"

"What else? Her life."

Robin could almost choke. "H-Her life? What?"

Ralph seemed bewildered as well. "The princess' life? How…"

Nairu soon realized how strange that sounded and added, "Well, at least part of her soul. In the pendant."

Ralph's eyes widened and darted to Raven. "You gave it to _him_?"

A small nod confirmed the statement. Robin blinked again. A pendant…His hand reached around his neck, at the silver chain that hung around there and the crescent moon underneath his shirt. Soul…? "What life?"

Nairu shook her head. "Long story. To cut it short, Raven's half-soul is sealed inside that pendant, called Ethrium, that she entrusted to you. Some guys are after it."

Instead of a gratitude, Robin glared at Raven. "You gave me your soul! Why did you! Especially since I didn't even know about it! What would've happened if I lost it? Or crush it! Then you could've died—"

"It's nothing, really." Raven interrupted coolly.

"Nothing? _Nothing?_ That's what it meant to you? Your life mean nothing?"

"No, I don't mean that. I meant that…I don't mind…" Raven paused.

Huh, Robin thought.

"…I don't mind entrusting my life to you."

**_Authoress' notes_**: Ultra short chapter! And a cliffie! Author/ess loves cliffies! Readers don't… but anyways, isn't Robin so…_dense_ at the last part! Some fluff, finally!

I haven't done personal author responses for the while, but I want this up as soon as possible, so maybe next chapter. Don't depend on it, though. But many quick thanks to:

Strixvaria, Raven of The night 676, fallen-dreamz, Elven Ones and The Wings of a Raven.

I really appreciate your reviews, and they help me live by! You have no idea how much they mean to me!

Quick update, eh? Aside from being short, I also had this chapter up because I don't think I can update until after next week, because my final exams are coming, and so is—lo and behold—my graduation day! Please review!


	8. Meeting

**_A/N:_** Sorry if I took time. Only two more chapters left. Or maybe just one. It's finally coming to an end! I'm happy and relieved.

BTW, they ride stagecoaches, not cars. Just a warning. XD

* * *

**Seeing Beyond the Dark   
_  
_**

**_Chapter Eight—Meeting_ **

The tension in the air was abruptly disrupted when Nairu clapped her hand together loudly.

"Well, that solves everything! Seki doesn't have Robin!"

Raven shook her head. "But he said he has something we may want."

"Well, it could be a bluff…we aren't sure. But at least for the meantime, Robin's safe with us. And so's your life."

Raven nodded solemnly, then turned to Robin. "Hey…thanks."

"For what? Not losing half of your soul?" Robin teased, his rage had left him.

She managed a weak grin, "Something like that…"

They exchanged glances and Ralph gestured Robin to take a seat. "Now that we're on friendly terms, can we eat already? I'm starving."

"Aiya. We're already halfway through with lunch!" Nairu said. "The appetizer was taken away already."

Ralph's grin didn't falter. "Then we'll skip that and proceed to the main course!"

"If you're stomach can take it." Raven replied. "Today's a vegetable day. Four kinds with only one serving that's chicken."

Ralph, annoyed, but was not to be defeated. "I was once a vegetarian, you know!"

"God forget those times."

"You don't believe me?"

Raven ignored him and for the rest of the lunch, the four of them were engaged in a pleasant and polite conversation, forgetting the event that would happen later that day.

* * *

"You let them get away!" Seki repeated in frustration. 

The soldier made a hesitant nod, looking away from his employer's fiery eyes. "Yes, but sir—"

"Fool!" He interrupted, his fist connecting to the soldier's chin. He watched angrily as the man flew well across the room and collapsed in a heap at the other end. "Not only have you failed in your information on the idiot's whereabouts, you also let his comrades escape!"

"But sir, the Squad—"

"I don't care about the police!" He shouted, then paused. The anger left his eyes and in its place, a mask was woven and his face was inscrutable once again. Quietly, he spoke, "Expect dire consequences for your failures."

The man struggled to his feet and shifted to an awkward kneel, suppressing the urge to examine the wound on his chin that was bleeding excessively. His employer believed in the goodness of pain.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you are dismissed. Prepare a coach for me and as planned, we will meet Raven at the city square when the last of the night rules the sky."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I bid thee good day, sir." The man said stiffly before exiting the room.

* * *

The time clicked and the bell on the tower rang. It was midnight. It was time. 

Raven walked to the center square, with Ralph, Nairu and Robin. And a hundred soldiers hidden in the darkness.

Robin and Ralph insisted they had come along, against Raven's wishes.

All traces of emotion left, and her face was inscrutable. In truth, she was afraid. Afraid for what Seki might have under his sleeve. But she controlled this fear, twisted it into a blinding courage. She was likewise thankful she had Robin beside her. For some unfathomable reason, it gave her a measure of hard-drawn strength.

She could see a faint figure in the shadows. Seki.

"Grateful you could come, Raven." He spoke first.

"I did not bid you use of my name." She replied curtly.

"Oh, but _Your Highness_, you have neither my loyalty nor my respect. I do not need your permission."

"Just as well, Seki. Now let's get down to the point. Why are you here?"

He stepped out of the shadows and the familiar face smirked at her. "To steal the throne, of course. Isn't that predictable?"

Raven glared. "You say you have something of importance to me?"

* * *

Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire followed the Squad Soldier out.

"The sun has forsaken us, it would seem." Starfire said.

"Aye, it must be midnight…" Cyborg replied.

"But where're they takin' us?"

The Squad soldier turned to the smaller changeling. "I don't know. But I think we're going on a detour."

"…A detour?" Beastboy repeated.

"Yeah. I heard them talking a while ago. Something about the princess in the city square at midnight. Some awful business, I might add. The rest of the squad went on ahead already."

"Aww, do we have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, young one. They're orders from our superiors, and we can't let you go until further interrogation." The Squad soldier replied. "We're nearly there."

Just then, the coach they rode on gave a sharp lurch, and the four were thrown forward in a tangled heap.

"What in the world?" Cyborg shouted, irate as he shook Beastboy off of him.

"Don't move! Hands in the air, now!" The new voice startled them all, and they all followed, confused.

"What's happening?"

Cyborg cursed under his breath. Under the moonlight, the shape of a gun took form in the dark outside the window, and it was aimed at him. "Shit. Someone's holding me off at gunpoint." He muttered to the other three.

The Squad soldier looked puzzled. "Who's he?"

"Is he…is he robbing us?" Starfire asked fearfully.

"No, darlin', I'm not." The voice answered. "Now get out of there slowly, and no rash movements, or you can say good bye to this big fella."

After several minutes, four people stood at the open road. The man had a whole gang with him, and all of them held a gun at their hands.

"What do you want with us?" Beastboy asked.

"Ah, nuthin', lad." The man answered. "You're just trespassing."

Cyborg lifted a brow. "Trespassing!" He turned to look at the soldier, then back to him.

"Too bad we can't let you go. Master's orders were to kill anyone who passes. However…you there!" He pointed at the soldier. "You're from the police, aren't you? That uniform's familiar."

The Squad soldier flinched, but it was unseen in the dark. "Yes, I am."

"Come to your princess' rescue, no doubt?"

"So!" The Squad member finally said. "You're those enemies of the princess!"

The man snorted. "Enough! You're going with us, and we're off to see the boss."

* * *

"Dearest Princess," Seki replied with a hint of amusement. "It's—"

He stopped as one of his men tapped his soldier lightly. He turned away.

"What?" He lowered his voice, but it became sharp and intimidating.

"Some men we're passing by here some while ago. They're here." He pointed to four people who stood glaring at them.

Seki glared back, piercing. Surprise caught him when it finally registered to him who they were.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beastoy. The Rest of the Teen Titans. And a soldier from the Royal Squad too.

"Oh, how lucky can I get." He smirked cruelly. They had gotten away, but now he had them again. He had the upper hand. It was going to be a bittersweet reunion.

The smirk was still on his face when he turned around to face Raven from across the city square again.

"It's funny, princess, while ago I would've told you I bluffed, and you would've found your friends and yourself at the mercy of my soldiers and would've complied with my plan, all because I lost my dear prisoners earlier today. But fate is clearly with me, for they have returned, right into my hands themselves."

Raven raised her chin. "Prisoners? Make yourself clear, Seki. I don't have time for games."

Beside her, Nairu whispered to Robin, "He was bluffing, I knew it!"

"Yeah, but what's this about prisoners?" Robin asked.

Seki gestured his men forward. "Say hello to your friends, princess."

Raven glanced at the four people they brought forth. Her eyes widened then narrowed. Why were they here? How did Seki get them? God, she was dragging all her friends to her own personal mess! She suddenly felt guilty and turned around to see the others' reaction.

"What are you guys doing here!"

Robin stared on, mouth open and eyes wide, and the same expression held her other teammates. Finally, Cyborg spoke.

"Rob, you found Rave! But--"

Beastboy interrupted him in an outburst of stupefication. "You were the last two we expected to see! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, what is happening?" Starfire asked.

Robin turned to Seki, eyes flashing. "Release them, you madman!"

"And lose the advantage? No way, boy. You and the Princess would just follow all that I say and—"

"Princess? Princess!" Cyborg yelled. "Princess Nairu?" He turned to Raven's best friend.

Raven sighed, taking a step forward. "No, it's me. I'm sorry I hid it from you, but I had to, to save you from this exact situation!"

"But what's going on? Who IS this guy!"

"That's nice, but we don't have time for chitchat." Seki snapped his fingers, and four soldiers came forward and tied gags across their mouths, effectively stopping them from speaking further.

Raven paled, a rage catching her. How dare he! She fought to keep it in control. "What do you want from me, Seki?"

"Nothing, Princess. Just a little piece of stone I am sure you are familiar with."

"The Ethrium?"

"Yes, I believe that's what it's called."

Raven was taken aback. "_That's_ what you want?" She had thought maybe he would want the throne, the kingdom, even some money. But only a stone? She could understand he might want her dead, but of what other use would the stone be? He wasn't an heir to the throne, he would get nothing if she died. "But why would you want it?"

"Still clueless as ever, I see. That stone wields powers that are locked, great powers that hold half your soul in it. Yes, I know about that. Your mother told me herself."

"S-She did?"

"She's as foolish as you. And as gullible. Such a waste it was. But that stone rightfully belong to me. She stole it."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe whatever you will. She knew about its powers, and stole it from me, then cast a curse on me. A curse that takes away all my powers," He said bitterly. "And that stone was my inheritance, from a father who dealt with the lost ancient civilization, had led his whole life for that one thing. It was his legacy, to me. She always kept me at close watch, threatening me if I told anyone the truth. But then, I rejoiced when she died.

"However, not when I finally learned of what use my stone was put into. So, your mother attempted to kill me. And she thought she succeeded when she threw me across the ocean in the middle of nowhere. But see, I survived and came back. Then, I changed my name, my identity, even my hair color with the help of an old friend of mine. And I waited until the Ethrium showed once again.

"And you gave it to of all the people, some boy in some crime-fighting whatsit. How noble. Not. The only way to lift my curse is with the power of the stone. And it's a sure way to power and world domination. " He strode forward, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now hand it over unless you want one of your friends killed."

"A curse? You have a curse?" Raven asked, to save some little time as she thought. Others were in danger. What could she do?

"Ah yes, I was once a very powerful sorcerer. But your mother, or rather, her army of warriors invaded my homeland. My father died in the process. Like the fool she is, she underestimated me, and I fought her off and escaped. She had the palace search for me, dead or alive, preferably dead. But I was washed away, weak as I was, when I fell of a cliff in my hasty flee."

"But her mother would do no such thing!" Nairu protested.

Seki shrugged. "Then you obviously don't know her well enough."

Raven had turned to Robin, who asked quietly, "What now?"

Raven turned back to Seki, then shifted her gaze to the four who stood behind him, then back to Robin.

"Robin…I have a favor to ask." She said softly.

"Whatever it is, I'm not giving the Ethrium to him."

"But others' lives are in danger." She reasoned, touching his arm.

"Look, Rave—there must be another way."

Raven was silent, then she looked away. "The favor I ask of you is the other way. The way that we will all be safe and he won't get his hands on the Ethrium."

She couldn't meet his eyes, but her voice was firm. "You must destroy it, the only way it can be destroyed. It will vanish at my death. You have to kill me. Now."

* * *

_**Authoress' notes**:_ Hasty chapter, and a bit too sudden, wasn't it? Oh well. But it does shed light to most of the story. I hope. . 

Hehe, this story's AU, so Triton isn't here, and Raven's whole family was made up.

Please leave a review and I shall dedicate the next chapter for you. No, really. XD


	9. Weakness, Strength and the Battle that b...

**Authoress' Notes:** Sowee for the long delay. I just realized that…well…not much romance has been going on between Robin and Raven, so…yeah…I wasn't sure what to write here anymore.

I apologize, too, for the past chapters. I just realized how weird this story ran. To be honest, I don't like this fic anymore. It's just…awful. But since I hate to leave things unfinished, and it's the end already anyway, I'll write this for those who still read it.

You have my eternal gratitude for sticking with me.

Oh yeah, I don't own Teen Titans, so go find another person to sue.

**H**

**Seeing Beyond the Dark**

**NineWeakness, Strength, and the Battle that balances both**

Raven looked pleadingly at Robin, biting her lip in unusual anxiety. "Destroy the stone. It would kill me, but it's our only chance of salvation and leaving this encounter with your life."

Robin shook his head. "If it means a life without you, then that's no choice at all!"

"No, you have to understand. If you destroy the Ethrium, it would kill me. But if Seki kills me, it won't destroy the Ethrium." Raven whispered. "He doesn't know that."

Nairu cut between them. "But what about Beastboy, and Star, and Cyborg? He still has them prisoners."

Faint tracings of a smile formed, and Raven nodded her head. "I have a plan for that too. Please Robin. Do this for me."

Raven placed her hands around Robin's neck, hugging him. Robin was left in confusion. "Rae, anything but that."

For a moment, Raven leaned her head against his chest, feeling safe and secure, feeling strong. But she withdrew, looking at his bewildered face. She leaned on tiptoe, closing the space between them as her lips covered his warm ones.

The kiss was sweet. Robin pressed deeper with matched ardor, as the stormy sensation gripped him. He wrapped his arms around Raven, enveloping them both in passionate splendor.

Raven abruptly broke off, smiling as a tear slid down her cheek. "You are my Strength. You have to be strong—for me. If I don't have your strength, then I am weak. Then you will become my weakness."

"But—" Raven silenced him, placing a finger over his lips. "No, listen to me. You always gave me strength. I give you my love, I give you my life. I love you so much, Robin."

Robin cupped her cheek. "I love you too. I don't want it to end like this…"

"I'm happy to hear that. Your love will be my strength. Even if I'm not beside you, I'll always be in your heart. But if you really love me, you'll let me go."

Raven pulled away. She smiled once more, then turned to Seki, not giving him a chance to say anymore.

"Seki, release them first before we give the crystal to you." She said, her voice booming around the area.

Seki laughed insanely. "What do you take me for? I want a fair exchange!" He pulled a sword out of his belt, holding it dangerously near Beastoy's throat.

Raven almost flinched. "I won't let you harm them. Alright, take me hostage then. You need me for the ritual separation of the Ethrium. Otherwise, when I am destroyed, so too, will it." She fabricated.

Seki narrowed his eyes. "What's in it for you? Why are you doing this?"

"I only want my friends to be safe." Raven spoke honestly.

Seki thought for a moment. "Fine. You come here first. We'll release these four, then you give us the crystal. No funny business, unless you want everyone dead."

Raven nodded. "Alright."

She walked forward, face inscrutable. Robin caught her wrist. "No, Raven!"

Raven didn't look at him, fighting to control the tears. "Don't make this any harder. If you love me, let me go."

Robin's grip weakened, but he didn't pull away. Raven glared at Seki, then pulled her arm away, walking purposefully to him. When she was halfway the distance, she stopped.

"Now, let them go."

Seki nodded to his gang, and Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg and the policeman were let go. "No funny business!" Seki warned.

Raven nodded, then they began the exchange. When Raven was near enough for them to hear, she whispered. "Don't worry, guys." And then walked on.

Seki grabbed her, shoving her to the back of the group just as the four hostages reached where she stood a while ago, halfway between them.

"Now, if you don't want us to shoot your friends halfway, send someone to bring the crystal."

Behind him, Raven nodded, and Robin sighed. He pulled the Ethrium from his neck, gazing at it and hopelessly hating it.

_**You have to be strong—for me.**_

Robin held his breath, trying to make a decision. He blinked, then nodded. Holding the crystal that Raven gave him—it seemed—so long ago, he gathered his wits.

He went the distance and the four others crossed the area. Seki came forward then, meeting him halfway.

The four eventually reached Nairu. Robin stopped as he stood face-to-face with the enemy. He gazed at the crystal.

"Give it to me." Seki ordered, reaching out his hand, but not close enough for Robin to do any harm.

_**To be strong…**_

_**To be strong…**_

_**For me.**_

Robin shut his eyes, knowing it was time. I won't be your weakness. "I will be your Strength!" He opened his eyes and in one swift movement, threw the fragile, glowing stone to the ground.

Everything seemed to shift to slow motion. Robin watched the stone fell, then looked at Raven and whispered. "Because I love you." A deep, growing ache stung him. He knew it. He was losing her.

Seki's eyes widened, and he plunged for the stone. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, holding his hand out.

Raven smiled, and mouthed her last words, "Thank you."

Nairu watched hopelessly, knowing the pain Robin must've felt. "I'm glad…you let her go." She whispered, then turned around, sobbing into Ralph's open arms. Ralph only watched, unable to say, or think anything.

Beastboy watched in disbelief. He didn't know what was happening, but from what he gathered from Raven's words, destroying the stone would mean—

"NO! Robin! Raaaaaavvvveeeeennnnnn!" He cried, running towards it, hoping that somehow…somehow…he could catch it.

Starfire bit her lip, having arrived at the same conclusion. She nodded at Cyborg, then caught ì¥Áqð¿Š1bjbjqPqP.X::Š)ÿÿÿÿÿÿ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¸0000,ì¥Áqð¿Š1bjbjqPqP.X::Š)ÿÿÿÿÿÿ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¸0000,0l¸6î¤0¤0¤0¤0¤0¤0¤0¤0û5ý5ý5ý5ý5ý5ý5$j7hÒ9š!6¤‡1¤0¤0‡1‡1!6¤¤¤0¤066«5«5«5‡1®¤¤0¤¤0û5«5‡1û5«5«5¤¤«5¤0˜0

RY‡aÅ053Z«5û5L606«5l:4"l:«5w she was disappearing. From the tips of her toes, going the way upwards, she was vanishing.

To where she didn't know. She didn't care. She had Robin's love, and that would survive her through anywhere and anything.

Nairu didn't look, just sobbed and Ralph bowed his head. "Goodbye, my friend."

Only Beastboy saw it, second by second. And suddenly, raw anger erupted inside him. At this, at Starfire and Cyborg for holding him back when he could've done something, at Raven, and most especially, at Robin. Because in his view, he killed her. And he would never forgive him.

Starfire and Cyborg looked away. Robin slid silently to the ground, as the last remains of Raven joined the smoke in the air.

But then, something unexpected happened.

"You STUPID, INSOLENT FOOL!" Seki yelled, going madly for Robin's throat. Robin didn't do anything, didn't care if he died…would he meet Raven then? Would he? Because if then, then he wanted to die.

However, Seki's words were subdued by the sound of a loud bang, that shook all of them.

Robin blinked, but Seki was now sprawled at the ground, clutching his throat, as if he was suffocated. He rolled across the floor, trying to pull an invisible grip from his neck. His head seemed to change into a pale blue, losing its circulation.

His hand first went limp as oxygen was deprived of his brain. Then his whole body stopped abruptly and his hand fell to the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and an eerie silence hung in the air.

Robin backed away.

Seki was dead.

Despite his loss, he felt a sense of righteousness, because it wall all over.

Suddenly, a breeze passed, ruffling his black hair. And maybe he was imagining it, but a soft, familiar voice rang in his ear.

"_I won't let you harm anyone, anymore. Especially not the one I love."_

Then the moment was over, and he was looking at the corpse of a man. Then a bell rang and three dozen men in SWAT uniform barged in the town square, pointing their guns at Seki's gang.

Robin realized that Raven had prepared for all this. Because…because she knew, knew she would die…

Another wave of pain engulfed him, a pain and emptiness so strong it surrounded his vision, and he fainted.

**H**

**Authoress' Notes:** Woah, that chapter sure was short. YEAH! This fic has come to an end! Actually, there's still an epilogue, so watch out for that.

At first, I didn't know how I was gonna make this chapter, so I thought for days and days, then in the end, it took only around two hours to write the whole thing!

But this short, short (hey, it's only nine chapters!) is coming to an end! Oh, I'm so happy! My first finished ficcie in this site. WOOT! So here's the awaited Rob and Rae's kiss and the goodbye. I know I put such a bad ending to it, with one of the main characters dying and all, but come on, it was hard to form another ending.

And if I put a good one, it would seem all too happy-ever-afterish! Hehe, there's still Beastboy's reaction, and I hope you look forward to that. I'll put Author Responses next time, but please review.

I'll give those reviewers a surprise at the epilogue. Really.

Angels and Apocalypses,

Yume


	10. Epilogue:Missing You

Epilogue: Missing You+

South Quarter Cemetery, Jump City

Teen Titan Leader, Robin, kneeled before the weathering grave of his one and only love. It has been five years since he last saw her, in her beauty and selflessness. Now, life moved on, there was nothing more he could do, no matter how much he wished…

A single crystal tear slid down his cheek. He no longer even wore his mask. What was there to hide?

Shortly after Raven's death, the Teen Titans broke up, and he never saw them again, bounded as they were in trauma. Last he heard, Cyborg was out ruling high in the stockmarket; Beastboy had joined a world-famous circus and was now halfway around the world; and Starfire had disappeared. Maybe went back to her own world, he didn't know…

He still missed them, all of them, and the hunger in his heart ate him slowly, gradually. He had given up crime-fighting, the world was changing, and more and more people were leaning towards peace.

Ralph and Nairu were going on with their lives, helping their people. He was alone…

Robin brushed his hand lightly over the grave markings, then sighed as he placed the bouquet of lilies he brought beside the tomb.

And that's when he heard the sound of a twig breaking, and he swung around, thinking, hoping it was…

No.

It wasn't Raven, but the people standing there surprised him just as much.

"Cyborg? Beastboy?" His eyes widened, a feeling of genuine happiness descending. He hadn't seen them for so long, it felt shocking but so blissful to see those faces…

Cyborg, still dressed in his business suit, grinned sheepishly. Beastboy flashed him his trademark grin and ran to him, squeezing the boy wonder tightly.

Robin returned the hug. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Same as you are. Visiting Rae." Cyborg replied with a laugh.

"As am I."

The trio turned towards the sky, where a lone figure was floating, three feet from the ground. Her fiery red hair whipped back behind her, and her eyes of emerald returned their gazes. Starfire landed on the ground, and hugged them all, joyful at being reunited.

Robin was more than shocked, and so were Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Oh, how I missed all of you, my friends!" She greeted gleefully.

Robin laughed. "We missed you too, Star. But…all of you…here…"

Starfire giggled. "I didn't know my friends were coming, I just thought I would visit Raven, as it had been a long time since I did last."

"Well, that was what I thought too! How totally weird!" Beastboy commented.

Cyborg just shrugged.

The Teen Titans chatted happily for several hours, just sitting on the grass bank, reminiscing the old days when things weren't complicated.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Cyborg finally asked.

"Hmm, what?" Robin asked.

"That after all these years," Cyborg spoke. "…It was Raven that brought us together?"

Robin lowered his gaze to the tombstone, then closed his eyes.

Raven. The name still brought pain to his heart, but with it, also brought the pleasant feeling, that she will always remain there, in his heart, in his mind, in his soul. And when he wasn't there anymore, there would be other people to remember her by. She would live on, forever.

"No," Robin smiled a little. "Raven always had a way with things."

He then looked at the sky, seeing the faint traces of dawn. He never realized just how blessed he had been, for everything, for every new day in his life.

Every new day to keep Raven in his heart.

** END **

**FINALLY FINISHED!**

I'm so glad. My first finished fic in this site. Haha, it took me a long enough time. I mean, more than one year. sweatdrop

Yeah, it's very cliché, and so very OC, especially with Rae, but since this is the last part of a very-OC-very-weird-and-far-fetched story, I wanted to be consistent! Hmm, actually, it might partially be because I don't watch Teen Titans anymore…there not airing it on where I live so…sniff I kinda lost it on their personalities…

And blah blah blah, you're familiar with the sorry-this-fic-stinks-and-sorry-for-updating-late routine, so I'll just move on to my favorite part—**the author responses!** Oh wait, before that, I need to make some announcements…

**Companion Fic**

I'm not sure, but I think I mentioned this to some people, that I might be making a companion fic. Unfortunately, this is impossible, since…well, I killed off one character…and…shrug the whole idea was too weird in the first place. I'm planning to disfigure and play with this fic in the future though. Have a little bit of fun. Anyone with me? grin

**Rae and Rave**

Someone mentioned this to me some time ago. Sorry about the misuse. Rae is Raven's nickname, but I somehow got it stuck in my head that it should be "Rave" instead.

**Rae's death**

While most people might hate me for killing Raven off, I just had to do it. It would be too cheap if she didn't die, and way to corny. I could have revived her or something, but that would be pointless, because I meant for her death to be symbolical. You know, the act of sacrificing and all that. Also, I said something about love being able to cure the curse. Why it wasn't cured—in the end…ask yourselves, can Rae love so easily and thoroughly? And if so, then I leave you with your own other guesses..

**Alternative Ending**

I've been pondering over this, but I'm not sure what to make of it yet. Maybe I can do a happier ending for you guys, but…well…shrug no inspiration as of now.

Well, that's it, actually. I'll still be reading any reviews even after this, and the replies might either be through email, or in my bio, or something. But here are the most recent author responses.

**A little something**

I was going to make a fanart to end this fic, but I couldn't make it on time…so for everyone here who still wants to see it, please include your emails ads in your review(even if you're signed in…I'm very lazy, yes) or email them to me.

**A BIG THANK YOU to…**

**Raven Of The Night676:** First of all, Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I know I'm a bad authoress, I haven't replied to much of your questions, but I will! Of course I'm mentioning you, you're one of my consistent reviewers! Haha, I'm graduated! But I still have High School and College to go through x.X

AU means Alternate Universe, usually these stories take place in another setting/time, with the character, their history and background different, yet somehow maintaining their original selves. Well, Robin…sorta…killed Rae…don't ask me why. I'm still wondering that myself. World Domination…Lol, it only became popular around the time Hitler came to. I dunno why…I guess world domination is a way to escape the difficulty of our lives. I'm sorry about the Rave thing. I mentioned it somewhere above. About the Starfire thing, they were only trying to restrain Beastboy, and Rae…well, she…uhh…you know, drifted away…

An epilogue is usually found at the end of the story, like the reverse of a prologue, an ending, I guess you can say. I know, very farfetched. I'm happy you found it interesting, and thanks again. -grin-

**Umbro Draco:** Lift curse? Uhmm…yeah, I was thinking about this too. In the end, I guess…maybe Raven found this love a little too late. Maybe Raven doesn't love Robin as much as he does her…maybe…there are endless possibilities, but I leave you to think about them yourself. I'm sorry about the surprise thing…points to **a little something** note

Good story? Hmm, not really. You know, I write good ending for most of my stories, that I just thought…maybe I was becoming too idealistic. Because the world is not a happy place, and I doubt it will ever be. I have yet to read your story, but I will when I have time. I believe a story is awful only when the author/ess stops believing in it. You can always improve, and there will be people who'll help you along the way. Good luck with that.

Don't be sad. When a story ends, another one starts. –smile-

**Tritium:** I'm sorry about killing Rae off, I know it might seem harsh, but…well, the world isn't a happy place, and I have to stop being so idealistic, what with all the happy ending I used to write. I'm really sorry. wipes Tritium's tears away with a hankie

Thanks, I know this story isn't really that good, and I really appreciate you taking your time to review.

**Evilsangle**

**Al the Pirate:** About the death thing…sigh well, I've decided that there are just some things…well, a lot, actually, that just happens, and the world is a sad, sad place…Romantic…not really, I guess I have a lot to improve on that scale…

But thanks, and I hope you can read this last part.

**Fallendreamz**

**Strixvaria:** I can't thank you enough for reading my story. No problem, you can take as long as you want to review. Make fun of you? roflmao, and goes, "Doesn't know what AU stands for! HAHAHAHA!" …JUST KIDDING! Hehe. I used to not know either. AU means Alternate Universe. Like maybe the setting was changed, or the characters have different pasts. That kind of thing. Hmm, I don't really know the "real definition". This is just the way I see it…

Anyway, I'm sorry about the above. I just feel giddy. Haha. Thanks for the reviews.

**Elven Ones:** Robin's reaction? That's probably the only thing that's realistic. Even the romance in this fic is way off. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this fic!

**Blazefirestorm**

**Umbra Puella**

**A/N:** Tell me if I missed anyone. Or responded two times already or something. I just have really bad memory. Anyway, I had some kinda moodswing while I was typing. So at first, I was real serious and insightful, then I became so absentmindedly happy and...sweatdrop

Sorry if I let you down if you thought the surprise would be Rae coming back. That's way corny.

Give me a review, or an email if you have the time. glomp

Byes and lullabies,

Yume


End file.
